Love At Kinkos
by HazelXeyedXchica
Summary: All Human AU classic pairings See I've heard of finding love at bars, parties, book stores, etc. But who would've guessed I could find love over a copy machine? excuse the summary.
1. the meeting

Hello people!

disclaimer: All thse lovely characters are the products of Stephenie Meyers amazing mind

* * *

Love at Kinkos

"Alice!!"

"What??"

"I'm leaving, they need me to come in early today" I glanced at the clock it was already nearing 7:15 and I had to be in at 7:30.

"Alright but what time are you coming home?"

"Umm I get off at 4…why?" I was scared to know the answer.

There was a pause.

"Do you work tomorrow?" oh great what is she getting at.

"….no…."

" YAY" I heard her squeal in glee, "Cause we're going out tonight!!

Well good going Bella you just walked right into that one and now you can't make up an excuse.

"Gah, fine whatever Alice I'm talk you later" I grabbed my purse and coat since it was, surprise, raining in Seattle.

"Bye, I'll have your clothes picked out when you get back" Was the answering reply I got.

Oh goody now I have something really exciting to look forward to all day, please, note the heavy sarcasm. I locked the door and made my way towards my lovely electric blue ford focus. I used to have a truck but it died, sadly. I still miss it sometimes...I got lost in my thoughts as I drove to work.

I arrived at work with 5 minutes to spare. I clocked in when what do you know my own personal stalker decides to make his grand-freakin-entrance.

"Hey Bella" I think that was supposed to sound seductive…

"Good morning Mike" I really hoped he noticed the cold tone to my voice

"So...Bella...I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner and a movie tonight."

How could I do this without sounding rude? But you would think after the 25th turn down he would get the message. thank you Alice for the excuse!

"Well you see Mike I'm going out with my friend tonight so..."

"Oh," he looked so dejected I started to feel bad.

His face got happy all of a sudden as he said "Maybe some time next week!" before I could object he turned and walked away. Well there goes my sympathy.

"Bella!" I spun around me and before me was none other than my boss Christine.

"Yes, Christine?"

"I need you to get these documents to Kinko's so they can be made into brochures for the presentation on Thursday."

Great right around 8 too so the traffic should be fantastic…god I need coffee for this.

"Ok!" Note to self don't try enthusiastic about your stupid errand without caffeine again.

"Thank you oh so much!" She turned in her designer shoes and walked away.

I grabbed the papers and walked back out to my car, threw the stuff on the passenger seat. On my way I stopped at one of the gazillion Starbucks on the way to pick up a grande white chocolate mocha.

After being stuck in morning traffic I finally arrived at Kinko's! Hallelujah!

I walked in and the little bell jingled over the door causing everyone to look my way. I looked down and blushed as I made my way over to the counter. Why do stores have those annoying bells anyway?

The lady at the counter looked about as awake as me as she said, "Hello welcome to Kinko's how can I help you?"

"Umm…I need these to be turned into about 200 brochures."

"Ok those will be ready for you by tomorrow" She said with that some odd looking forced smile.

I mumbled quick thanks and turned around but I guess I wasn't really looking because all of a sudden I ended up on the floor.

"Ow…"I looked up and holy crap the man had huge muscles and looked like he was trying to contain his laughter.

He offered me a hand, "I'm really sorry about that" I took his hand and hoisted myself up.

"No really it's fine I should've been watching where I was going."

All of a sudden a very smooth and velvety voice spoke, "You know Emmett, it's not nice to knock people over" Oh my goodness the guy was gorgeous and I mean cover of a magazine, model type gorgeous. The look I only thought was possible by air brushing.

"Hey I said I was sorry, didn't I? Umm…." I realized he didn't know my name.

"Bella" I said

"Thanks. Didn't I apologize Bella?" He looked pleadingly at me

"Yes"

"See Edward, told you so." So that was the velvety voices name.

The man I now know was named Edward turned to look at me.

"You don't have to cover for him."

I blushed and it took me a minute to recover as I said, "No he really did though." I gathered the courage to look up at him and wished I hadn't as he looked at me with the brightest pair of green eyes and the sexiest crooked smile I have ever seen.

Emmett's voice broke me from my trance "Sheesh Edward, talk about having no faith in me."

Edward turned to look at Emmett once more. "Your right, I do have no faith in you."

Emmett pouted like a 5 year old which made me crack a smile and Edward chuckle. Wow even his laugh was amazing.

"Emmett for once in your life, act your age." He turned to me, "We haven't been formally introduced I'm Edward and that crazy person is my brother Emmett." He stuck out his hand.

I grabbed it softly and shook. "Bella."

He shot me one of those smiles again.

"Well it was nice meeting you Bella but me and that big oaf of a brother must be going."

Emmett had finally stood up and was gathering his stuff that he had set down.

"It was nice meeting you too."

They turned to walk out the door when Emmett yelled, "Nice meeting you Bella!" and Edward smiled at me.

I looked after them in a daze until the bell jingled again waking me out of my trance. I walked out and made my way back to my car.

Well at least now I have something interesting to tell Alice tonight.

**

* * *

**

**(A.N. please review constructive criticism is great but please let it be constructive. This is my first attempt at a story so it would be great to hear from you guys!)**

_**Hazelxeyedxchica**_


	2. Getting Ready Alice style

**Thanks for all the great reviews they mean a lot.  
Disclaimer: Still belongs to Stephenine Meyer.**

**There are links to all the outfits in my profile**

**And now the second chapter of love at Kinkos**

* * *

**BPOV**

I glanced at the clock.

YES!! A minute to go and I was home free….wait.DAMNIT! Alice is gonna play Malibu Bella on me! Frik.

Rewind clock! Please go back to three or something five minutes would be pretty nifty too. 5...4...3...2...1. Dang. It's four. Well it was nice being dressed in something comfortable for at least a little while.

I packed up, clocked out and headed to my car. As I pulled out my impending doom was hanging over me. I knew how Alice got when we went out. She flirted like a mad woman. Danced like no other and drank more than anyone who's her size should've even been allowed to.

I remember one time we went out. She drank so much I had to get the bouncer to help me get her to the car. She was hanging onto the door frame screaming something about how she was lord of the dance and that we were intruding on that…She still doesn't believe it really happened but has lightened up on the drinking.

I rounded the corner onto the street where the apartment I shared with Alice was. Even though she didn't spend so much time here since she was always with her boyfriend, Jasper.

I trudged up the stairs knowing that with each step I grew closer to something I really didn't want. Finally making it up me turned the key and beheld a very disturbing sight.

"GAH!! My eyes! Sheesh Alice could you please keep it PG when you know I live here! Please!!" Alice got off Jasper begrudgingly and straightened out her clothes and hair. When I looked behind her I could see Jasper trying to desperately get the lipstick off him.

"Oh hey Bella!" She didn't looked fazed at all by my intrusion something. How does she do it? I would be beat red by now.

"H...hey Alice. Jasper" Jasper gives me a sheepish smile and Alice is bouncing around with excitement.

"Bella!! It Have to get you ready this is going to be so much fun! Rosalie is coming too!!"

"Alice" I whined "I just got home! Can't I have a little bit of time to myself?"

"Yeah…no. I told you this morning and you agreed. Anyway we're going out to eat first."

"Why?"

She looked at me like I was mental. "Because you don't drink on an empty stomach! Duh"

Ohh I get it. Hell not like it mattered to me I rarely drank anyway a sip or two was it really. Mainly I was designated driver. Alice once expressed that she would do it but I knew she could never, not drink at a bar so I just took over the job. Besides I was drunk once...and let me tell you the hangover is soooo not worth it.

Jasper I believe took this as his cue to leave.

"Well I better go get ready myself." He got up kissed Alice goodbye and gave me a one armed up before he walked out the door.

"Lucky..." I mumbled under my breath, but I think she heard me because of the nasty glare she sent my way.

"Come on Bella we have to get you ready."

"Alice we're not leaving till 7, its 4:30 now. Explain to me why I need…two and a half hours to get ready to go to a club."

She looked at me like I had committed some faux pas or something, "Because Bella, we need you looking spectacular! You never know who you might meet!"

Yeah…but I couldn't seem to get that guy Edward out of my head. I probably should tell Alice but knowing her she'll read way to in to it and try to find him on Google or something. Anyway it was very rare I would ever see him again and with looks like that he's probably already with someone.

I sighed and I guess Alice heard me for the questioning glance.

"What's up Bella? You seem down."

Crap what was I going to say? Better think fast.

"Uh... well I don't know why you put so much work into my look Alice it's not like I ever find anyone decent at these clubs anyway and with my look the decent ones will be taken or have no interest in me."

Wow that was actually believable, and slightly true. I think I'm starting to get better at this whole lying thing.

"Bella, you're beautiful a guy would have to be really blind to see that. And don't doubt the fact that there is a guy out there for you." She smiled at me.

"Not all of us can have that perfect relationship Alice."

I never believed in soul mates until I saw Alice and Jasper. They couldn't be any more different but they completed each other. He was quiet, calm, and logical. While she was loud, hyper, and impulsive. They balanced each other out.

"Bella I know for a fact that you will find that perfect someone. And sooner than you think. Remember never doubt me." That was another thing about Alice she had a way of knowing things were going to happen. It was strange but helpful in some cases.

I had a feeling that was all she was going to say on the matter so we made it up her room as she pulled out all her beauty stuff, I liked to think of it as torture devices. I was pricked, prodded, fluffed and every 

other word that would work in this situation. I had to admit I did look great. My hair was in loose curls that hung a few inches below my shoulders. I had smoky eyes and a medium red lip stick with clear gloss giving it that shiny look.

"OK! Now it's time for your outfit. It's lying out on your bed. You finished getting dressed while I go get ready!" She literally skipped out of my room.

For someone of her age to have that much energy was just weird. Oh well, let's see what she picked out for me now.

I looked at the outfit and it wasn't that bad. No heels thank god! It was a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red tie front tiered top, a pair of red peep-toe flats, and a shiny red clutch. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. Dang

Alice sure knows her stuff.

I put some cash, my ID and, phone into the clutch and walked back into the living room where Alice was already waiting.

She, of course, looked amazing. She was wearing a black bubble skirt, a pink lace bust halter top, a pair of black peep toe heels, and a pink bow clutch. Her short hair was spiked it all different directions.

"Wow Alice you look great!"

"Same to you Bella! I just knew that outfit would look great on you!!" She was glowing with pride in herself.

"So where are we going anyway?" I was getting hungry and really wanted to know what type of food I had to look forward to.

"I thought we could go to the cheesecake factory for dinner because I've been craving it all day. Does that sound good?"

"Yum! That sounds great I haven't eaten there is awhile and I would really like a slice of chocolate chip cookies dough cheesecake."

"Ok, good. I thought I should just be the two of us and we'll meet Jasper and Rose at the club."

"Wow Alice I'm impressed turning down 'Jasper' time." I smirked at her

"Hey I'm not always with him…." I gave her a look. "Ok maybe I am but I wanted to spend time with just us." She looked at me from under her lashes.

"Hey. I'm not complaining. Let's go." I smiled at her and grabbed my jacket from off the couch

"YAY! This is gonna be fun!!" She rushed out the door towards my car.

I shook my head at her and closed and locked the door. When I finally made it to my car I saw her bouncing around in her seat with a wide grin on her face beckoning me to hurry up.

Oh god what have I gotten myself into…

* * *

**Please reveiw **


	3. Clubbing

**Thanks again to all of you who read and those who reviewed. It means a lot.  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**Now heres the third chapter.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Alice and I split the bill and got up to leave. This of course meant…club time. Grrreat. At least the beginning of my night was enjoyable.

Well, except for the waiter staring at me and Alice…that was just creepy. He had a wedding ring too…Shudder.

"I'm so excited! Are you ready for a fun night Bella!?"

"If by fun you mean sitting on my ass watching you, Rose, and Jasper dance, drink and enjoy yourselves while I get hit on my creepy people, than yes I'm ready for a rip-roaring good time!" It's not like I was always so cynical it was just I never had fun at these things. Alice and Jasper were normally wrapped up in their own bubble of love and Rose was flirting her way to free drinks. While I, on the other hand, sat there and had random guys attempt to get in my pants. Yeah…not fun.

Alice gave me an exasperated look. "Bella could you at least** try** to enjoy yourself."

"Alice, I try to enjoy myself every time, and I always end up miserable, disgusted or the fun combination of both!"

Alice turned to me and unleashed the puppy dog pout.

"Nu uh, not happening. I'm not going to give in this time." Wow I'm actually able to stand my ground this time.

I think she realized I wasn't giving in so easily so she turned it up a notch, "Please Bella??"

I felt myself growing weaker, "Gah, fine but no taking me shopping for a month."

"A week.

"Two."

She contemplated it for a bit

"Deal."

"Thank You!!

I pulled up to the parking lot of Trinity Night Club and braced myself for what was sure to be a boring night.

"HEY BELLA, ALICE OVER HERE!!" Rose was waving us over to a table where Jasper was already seated drinking a beer. Alice bounded right over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed her around the waist and set her in his lap and she giggled. Rose looked towards me and rolled her eyes.

Rosalie was also single but more by choice than anything else. She said she's never found someone worth hanging onto so mostly she just flirts and hooks up with good looking guys.

"Hey Rose"

"Hey Bella, are you ready to have some fun tonight?" She had that gleam in her eye and I knew right away that she wasn't leaving without getting a few drinks and maybe a kiss or two.

"Ha. No I'm just going to sit here and drink a coke while I people watch for the next 3 hours." Oh I know I'm a hardcore partier.

"Come on Bella, at least try to enjoy yourself."

"You're the second person to tell me that and I'll try but I doubt I actually will."

"Thanks….oh hot guy I'll be back." And with that she took off towards the guy swinging her hips seductively. I watched as she flirted like crazy and the guy was just staring like a puppy. She did the hair flip…wait for it…wait for it….yep free drink scored, looks like one of the pricier drinks too.

I was snapped out of my daze by Alice who announced her and Jasper were going to dance. I just waved her off and went back to my people watching. Hmm Rose got another drink…ok EW some people making out….dancing….wow this is soooo freakin exciting. I had some guys look me up and down but none ever came over.

All of a sudden someone to my right spoke

"Hey baby

Oh goody here comes the whole get hit on by creepy men portion of the night. This guy looked to be about 23, a year older than me and Alice. He had nice brown hair but the look on his face was a cocky grin. Like he knew he was getting some tonight. Sorry buddy but not from me.

"What?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Excuse me?" he was not gonna go there…

"When you fell from heaven." He went there.

I looked at him and smiled. "Hmm I don't know…did it hurt when they kicked you out of hell?"

He looked at me incredulously. Like it was such a shocker I didn't succumb to his horrible attempt at flirting.

I shot him a smug smile and walked off to find Alice. Of course she and Jasper were grinding in the middle of the dance floor. The music was so loud I knew I was going to have to scream

"ALICE!!"

"YEA!!"

"COME HERE"

"KAY!!"

She excused herself from Jasper as he headed towards the bathrooms.

"I think you may have caused a problem for dear ol' Jazzy boy over there." I smirked

She got a mischievous glint in her eye." Oh don't worry I'm gonna make up for it later."

"Ew Alice what have I said about things like that around me?" She glared

"Fine, so what did you need?"

"I was wondering if you would mind if I could just head out and maybe Jasper could drive you home."

"Why?? We just got here!"

"That's exactly my point I'm really not enjoying myself I would just rather be at home tonight. I'm sorry."

She gave me a look of sympathy. "Oh, alright. I was gonna spend the night at Jazz's anyhow so I guess that works."

I smiled at her. I knew she felt bad that I didn't have anyone, and she knew I wasn't like Rose in the least to just flirt. I was way too shy.

"Thanks Alice. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Jasper I said bye."

She gave me a hug.

"Alright see you."

I walked towards the exit and waved bye to Rosalie. She waved back and then turned back to a different guy then who she was with earlier. Guess the other one got boring.

I drove home and took a nice hot shower using my favorite strawberry shampoo and vanilla soap. Alice always said it made me smell like dessert. I changed into a pair of soffe shorts and a tank top before I climbed into bed. I turned on the lamp and read a few chapters of Pride and Prejudice. I looked over to the clock and saw that it read 12:13. I guess it was late enough to go to bed. I turned off the lamp and fell asleep to thoughts of the man named Edward.

* * *

Review please. It i get up to 18 I'll post another chapter.

If you haven't noticed I have a lot of free time. I'm on spring break and all my friends are on vacation. Lame.


	4. Deja vu

**Thanks for the reviews!  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the idea.**

**

* * *

**

Bpov

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BE…"

I slammed my hand down on the snooze. Damnit I forgot to turn off my alarm last night. I looked over at the clock and it read 6:15.

"GAH!! It's too early to be alive right now!!"

I tried going back to sleep but it was pretty hopeless because once I'm up, I'm up for good. I walked into the kitchen to grab some coffee. I flipped it on while I walked to the freezer and grabbed 2 waffles. I popped those in the toaster as I went to make my coffee. I sipped my coffee waiting for my food when all of a sudden my phone went off.

"Who in the hell calls this early in the morning??"

I grabbed it and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness you're up Bella!" Oh greats it's Christine this could only mean…

"I need you to come in today. Only for a few hours I'm really sorry but Jennifer called in sick and I really need those brochures and folders put together because I need to present them tomorrow…"

Great my first day off in a month and I have to go in. This was definitely not how I pictured my day going. Sigh.

"It's fine Christine. When do you need me?

"Could you be here by 8:30??"

"Yeah, I'll be able to make it.

"Fantastic. You should be able to leave by one at the latest."

"Alrighty I will talk to you later than Christine."

"Thanks a million. Bye!"

That woman was way too awake to be normal.

"DING!"

Oh waffles are ready. I ate my food and sipped my coffee in front of the TV till about 7:15. I set the stuff in the sink, turned off the TV, and walked to the shower. Once I finished showering I went into the closet to find an outfit already picked out by Alice. Luckily it worked for work so I grabbed it and threw it on.

My outfit consisted of a stretchy plain black t-shirt, grey trousers, a belted plaid jacket, a black headband, a silver necklace, and….OH HELL NO! I'm gonna die in these things. She picked out a pair of black open-toe sling back heels. I was about to go searching for flats when I noticed a note stuck on one of the shoes.

_Bella I know you don't like heels but I'm confident that you won't trip. They match perfectly with your outfit so you better wear them and I'll know if you don't! _

_Loves,  
Alice_

Great. Now I have to wear them. Is she crazy thinking I won't trip?  
Might as well get it over with. By the time I was finished getting ready I had just enough time to get to work.

When I arrived everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, please excuse the analogy.

"Bella?"

"Yes Christine?"

"Oh thank goodness you're here I need you to pick up the brochures from Kinko's then put together the folders with all the information people will need."

"Alright be back in a few."

I hopped **back **into my car. This is getting really old. I drove to Kinko's and parked I grabbed the money Christine had given me to pay and got out of the car. The really annoying bells rang again, and of course everybody in the store just had to look!

I blushed and walked towards the counter. This is really déjà vu-ish. The same sales lady was there too with the same tired expression on her face.

"Hi I'm here to pick up a thing of brochures."

"Name please."

"Umm, Bella."

She shuffled through some folders before grabbing my stack.

"Here they are."

"Thank you." I payed her and grabbed my stuff. But what do you know I turn around and I find myself on the ground….AGAIN! What is yesterday on repeat or something??

"Wow first my brother and now me? Does this happen often for you?" He offered me his hand  
I looked up and there was the face that I couldn't seem to get of my head for the past few days. I realized I was just staring so I pulled myself together and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah it actually does, I'm known for being a huge klutz." I felt all the blood feel to my face.

"I'm really sorry for running into you Bella." AHH he remembered my name!

"No, its fine I really should watch where I'm going. It's going to get me into trouble some day."

He chuckled and smiled that adorable yet sexy smile.

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

"Oh I just had to pick up some brochures for my boss. It's actually my day off but someone got sick so I'm stuck with these fun ol' errands." I realized I was rambling and quickly shut up.

"Why are you here?"

"Ohh, that's not very fun. And I'm here because I'm getting some newsletters made and a new stock of business cards."

Wow, what did he do?

"Business cards?"

"Yeah I'm an intern at a hospital."

Holy crow! He was training to become a doctor? Could this guy be anymore perfect? He has to have a girlfriend there is no way he couldn't.

"Wow, that's got to be something."

He smiled at me.

"Yeah it's great but challenging and very tiring."

"I bet. How much school do you have left?"

He looked surprised that I was so interested in his job. The thing was I actually wanted to know. He had a look in his eyes when he talked about it that showed he was really passionate about it so I just wanted to learn more.

"I have 2.5 years left."

Wow not much longer. I wonder how old he is...

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"I'm 24 and you?"

"23"

"Really? What do you do?"

"It's nowhere near as interesting as your job"

"My job isn't really that interesting."

"Actually it is."

He smiled that crooked smile again.

"Are you trying to change the topic?"

I gave him a smug look.

"Maybe."

"It's not gonna work."

"Really?" I said in a childish voice

He laughed at my antics

"Yes really."

"Well that mister is where you're wrong. I actually have to leave so I guess not you will never know."

He looked at me shocked. I smiled and turned to walk out the door when I felt someone grab my wrist.

"You're not getting away that easily. What time do you get off work?"

I blushed, what was he getting at….

"Umm sometime around one. Why?"

"I was thinking, since I never got to find out what you did, you could tell me over coffee later?"

Yep I've lost it. My day dreams have gone completely out of control and I'm hallucinating because there is no way this could be really happening. But I guess I feel into a trance because Edward was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Bella?"

"Ye...yeah?"

"Are you up to coffee later?"

I smiled at him.

"Yeah I would like that. When and where?"

"How about the Starbucks on Second Avenue around 2:30?"

"Alrigthy I'll be there!"

"Great! I'll see you later then" and with that he turned around and walked out the door.

I watched him leave. Once I saw his car leave I walked out to mine.

This had to be a dream there is no way that really just happened I have a date with Edward last name I don't know. Ok that's officially something I'm going to have to learn this afternoon….Oh god what am I going to wear!! ?? Wait, I pulled out my cell and pressed speed dial number 2.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Alice I need you to do something…"

* * *

Please review!


	5. Coffee and talking

**Hello people! This chapeter is actually longer than the rest mainly because I probably won't be able to update till Tuesday or Wednesday cause I'm going back to school.  
Disclaimer:not mine**

BPOV

I glanced at the clock, 12:58. I had to work until 2 now because someone else went home sick! Now so I was stuck putting the folders together with Mike and let me tell you there was a lot of crap that had to go in those things. Earlier they had me running around doing other pointless work. Hey, at least I got paid over time and only an hour and a half before I could go see Edward!! Ash!! Of course when I called Alice and told her about it she was upset that I had withheld the information about the first time I ran into Edward and Emmett. She went on a long rampaging speech about how, best friends share EVERYTHING! This is a top priority thing to tell her, and pointing out the fact she has told me everything about Jasper. To say she was disappointed in me would be an understatement.

I really did feel bad about it but at the time I didn't think it would matter. I told her this but she said it wasn't a valid excuse. I finally got her to forgive me when I told her I would give her and absolute play by play of everything that happens and** if** we to set another date, which I'm praying will happen, I will introduce him to her to get her, "seal of approval" as she calls it.

I knew for a fact that Edward would most definitely get the approval. As far as I know he's pretty much close to perfect. Way out of my league but hopefully everything will go today.

"Bella?"

Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be doing something right now.

"Yes Mike?

"Is something up?" what would make him think something was up.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well you've been working on the same folder for about 10 minutes now."

"Oh. Really? I guess I just got distracted." I was really hoping he would drop it but of course with my luck he decided to just keep on chatting.

"By what?"

Well I couldn't lie since I suck at it so might as well tell the truth…or at least part of it.

"Just my plans for this afternoon." That was vague enough wasn't it?

He looked at me with a questioning glance, "What are your plans?"

Shit. What was I supposed to say? Yeah mike I'm going out to coffee with this really hot guy that I like. Pshh...yeah.right.

"Umm…I'm spending girl time with Alice." That wasn't a complete lie. I was going to spend time with Alice, just not until tonight when I gave her the details of my 'date'.

He seemed to have bought it, "Oh ok."

We went back to work in silence with Mike sneaking glances at me thinking I didn't see him. Gosh I really wish he would just get it that I do** not **think of him as anymore than a nice co-worker. He really must be a few fries short of a happy meal…

Thank the lord! It's finally two! I get to see Edward in only 30 minutes. I had to resist the urge to start dancing but I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face. I made it to my car and pulled out. Of course there was a bit of late lunch traffic and I was about a 10-15 minute drive from the Starbucks he was talking about.

I arrived with about 5 minutes to spare. I went in and waited my turn to order. I ended up just getting a plain vanilla non-fat latte. I found an empty table over in a corner with a good view of the door. I sat down to wait but I didn't have to wait long because about a minute later in walked Edward who looked super model perfect shaking the rain drops out of his hair. He looked around and his eyes brightened when he saw me. He held up his finger to tell me to wait a sec as he got in line. He ordered, picked up his drink, and started walking over.

"Hey"

"Hello again Bella."

"So how are you?"

"I'm better now." He gave me that smile, I being me, blushed. "How are you today?"

"Better now too." There was a pause as he sipped his drink.

"What did you get?"

He looked up, "Black coffee"

Wow, I can't believe he drinks that. Nasty.

"How do you drink that?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's so…plain, and bitter." I stuck out my tongue. He laughed.

"And that is exactly why I like it, straight caffeine. None of those extras."

"The extras are good though!"

He just smiled at me before saying, "Ok. How about we stop criticizing my coffee choice. So…" Oh goodness here it comes.

"Yea?" I was hoping to avoid this for a little bit longer

"What do you do for a job?"

It's not that I didn't want to answer him but it was nowhere near as good has his job. I worked as a secretary/assistant. Not the highest position on the career ladder.

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Because I told you what I do and now I want to know what you do."

"You do realize it won't be interesting at all, right?"

"Somehow I highly doubt that."

I sighed and he smirked knowing he had won. I began to explain to all about my job. My boss Christine, what I basically did, co-workers, and the endless pursuit from Mike, and the crazy errands I've had to run.

"She seriously had you go rent a llama?" He was laughing so hard I'm surprised he got the question out.

"Yes! It was for her daughter's birthday party or something. She has like and obsession with llamas…it's mildly creepy."

I glared at him and he finally calmed himself down enough to speak.

"Wow, she sounds umm…eccentric."

I rolled my eyes, "You have no idea."

"So, how about the Mike guy you were talking about?" I saw something flicker in his eyes, jealousy? I must be imagining things.

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?" His eyes looked sad. But was he joking? Like I could actually like that pitiful excuse for a man. He looks like he belongs in high school.

"Hell no," His eyes visibly got brighter, and I knew for a fact that I wasn't imagining it. It made me strangely happy to see he was pleased about my dislike for Mike, "He's extremely annoying, he makes it a routine to ask me out twice a week and I've turned him down every time. I always make some sort of excuse to why I can't. Most guys would've taken the hint, and I'm not mean enough to just flat out tell him that I really don't like him."

"Well you could always say it nicely."

"I'm not a big fan of confrontation."

"I've noticed." He teased.

I playfully glared at him. I realized that we had been wrapped in our own little bubble for quite some time now, so I took the pause in our talking to look around, but of course right at that moment guess who decided to walk in the door.

"Crap!" I turned my head down to the table and moved my hair in lame attempt to cover my face.

He look worried, "What? What's wrong?"

I nodded my head to the man now in line, "That's him."

He looked confused, "Who?"

"Mike! " Realization flickered on his face. "That's the guy I was telling you about. Crap if he notices I'm here I'm screwed."

"Wait, why?"

"Because he asked me where I was going after work and I told him I was hanging out with Alice, which is half true cause I'm doing that tonight but he doesn't know the whole meeting you for coffee part."

Crap crap crap!! What was excuse was I going to use if he came over here? I could always tell him that Alice had cancelled but that wouldn't explain Edward. Hmm I could say Edward was a close friend of mine. Wait, he would know that he wasn't since I have pictures of all my friends on my desk at work.

"Hey Bella!"

Dang it he saw me. I looked up at Edward and he looked slightly angry but smug at the same time. I was confused but at least he had a plan so I was up for anything at this moment.

"Oh hey Mike. What a pleasant surprise. "It was far from pleasant and I tried to sound happy about bumping into him but I knew it sounded fake.

I saw him take a side glance at Edward, "I thought you said you were hanging out with Alice."

"Yeah, I'm going to I have to go meet her at 4." That seemed like a good enough excuse.

"Oh, well who's this?" He motioned towards Edward." Damn, I forgot about that.

"Umm…" Edward interrupted me, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend. And you are?"

Oh so Cullen was his last name….wait, did he just say BOYFRIEND? I looked at him incredulously. He smiled at me sheepishly and mouthed "play along." Ok, this was going to be interesting.

I looked up at the scene before me; Mike looked taken aback for a minute but quickly composed himself and stuck out a hand for Edward to take. "Mike Newton, Bella's co-worker."

Edward smiled, and obvious fake one, grabbed Mike's hand and shook. They were looking at each other with such hostility you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

I cleared my throat which caused both of them to drop their hands and look at me. I blushed and looked down. There was a pause of awkward silence.

Mike decided to break it, "Well, it was nice meeting you Edward," you could tell he was lying, "and I'll see you tomorrow at work Bella." He turned and walked away. I knew he was bound to ask questions I wasn't going to be sure how to answer but lucky for me my boss gave me tomorrow off since I had to come in today.

"Sorry about that." Edward stated. What was he talking about?

"What do you have to be sorry about? You saved me from Mike."

"I know but I wasn't sure how you would feel about the whole boyfriend comment." He looked up at me.

I blushed, "Oh that?" I giggled nervously, "It didn't bother me at all." Yes, it was far from bothersome. Great! Now I'll probably be daydreaming about him as my boyfriend for the rest of the day…

"I just don't like him; he looks at you like you're a prize to win." He was glaring at the table now.

What was he talking about?  
Though, now that I thought about it I didn't take into account how Mike ever looked at me. I was always too busy trying to get him to go away, or avoiding him, and today I was too focused on Edward.

"Oh." Wow clever reply Bella, really clever.

He looked at me with surprise written clear on his face, "You can't tell me you've never noticed before."

"Well, I normally don't spend much time focusing on his face. More time is spent trying to find a way to get away from him. Luckily I'm off tomorrow so I won't have to see him till Friday."

Edward laughed, I'm really beginning to love that sound.

"Yeah, you didn't seem too thrilled when he came over. I wasn't really either…" He mumbled the last part so I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly.

"No, it was extremely awkward. Thanks for getting me out of having to come up with a lie." I looked at him sheepishly.

"So I take it lying is not your forte?"

"No, not so much."

There was a pause.

"What's your favorite color?" Wow that pretty much came out of nowhere.

"Umm…it changes daily."

"Well what is it today?"

I looked around, "Today it would have to be…blue!" (**How many of you thought I was going to put green?)**

"Why, blue?"

"Because it's calm and relaxing. What about you?"

"Red."

"Why red?"

"It's a passionate color. And can be changed to either dark and depressing or bright and happy. It fits all moods."

Wow, he's really intuitive, the only other guy I've met like that was Jasper but Jasper probably came out of the womb reading a book.

"Wow, you have completely changed my perspective on red."

He chuckled, "Good to know. "

We sat talking and asked each other questions. I learned that he lived with his brother Emmett in a 2 bedroom condo not far from where Alice and I lived. He had a dog named Simon who was a cocker spaniel who lived at his parent's house for right now. His parents were named Esme and Carlisle. They lived on the outskirts of Seattle and his father was a doctor who worked at the hospital. He was single, and has been since he got out of high school. When I asked him why he said it was because he didn't want any distractions and that none of the girls had caught his attention.

I told him all about how Alice and I had grown up as next door neighbors in Forks and how we decided to go to the University of Washington together. I told him about how my parents have been divorced for most of my life and some other meaningless details.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was nearing 5! Holy crow we've been talking for 2 hours. I've never been able to talk to someone besides Alice and Jasper without any awkwardness before.

"Darn."

He looked at me questioningly,"what?"

"I told Alice I would be home by 5:20."Dang you Alice I didn't want to leave yet.

He looked disappointed, "Ok then I guess you should get going. It's probably a good idea if I head out to. Emmett needed some help putting together the new entertainment system he bought."

"So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah…Hey do you think I could have your number. You know so we can get together again."

I smiled at him but I was jumping for joy on the inside. He wanted to see me again! ME! Plain Jane Bella! "Sure I'd like that."

We traded phone numbers and said our goodbyes as we headed off to our cars. I couldn't get Edward out of my head. That was hands down, one of the best times I've had in a long time. We never seemed to run out of something to talk about and I had this weird urge to want to know every little detail about him. Even the small seemingly unimportant stuff I wanted to know.

I pulled up at our apartment's little parking area and got out. I hit the button to lock my car and headed up the stairs to my door.

As soon as I opened the door there was a blur of black hair and then Alice was right in front of me.

"BELLA!! You're home!! I need to know everything!"

"Calm down Alice. Don't worry I promised I was going to tell you. Just let me take a shower and change into my pajamas first and then I'll tell you."

"OK but hurry up!!"

I ran up the stairs, grabbed my shorts and tank top and walked into the bathroom. I took a 20 minute shower. After getting dressed I decided not to dry my hair and just throw it up into a ponytail. I walked back downstairs to see Alice sitting on the couch with Chinese takeout littering the coffee table. She looked up and beckoned me down.

"Come on Bella I want to know everything!"

"Ok." And with that I launched into the story about my day with Edward while occasionally taking bites of my food. She seemed really interested in how he had saved me from Mike and how easily I could talk to him. I told her about his job and some of his life details that he had told me and what little info I knew about his brother. She thought Emmett sounded perfect for Rose.I also mentioned to her how I wanted to know everything about him and how I wished I could've just kept talking for hours.

"Wow Bella! He sounds incredible."

"Wow doesn't even begin to cover it Alice. I've never felt like this about someone before."

"Well you know what this means?" She had a wicked grin on her face. Oh boy.

"No, what?"

"You have to call him and set a date soon! Oh I know all of us are going to Trinity again on Friday invite him, and Emmett he wants, to come with."

For once Alice's club idea didn't seem so bad.

"Ok. I'll call him tomorrow and ask."

"Yay! I can't wait to meet him."

Heck, I just couldn't wait to see him again. I glanced at the clock and it read 9:30, obviously Alice noticed it too because she began gathering the trash to go throw in the garbage. I grabbed what she wasn't able to carry and followed her to the kitchen to throw it away. We said our goodnights and headed to our rooms. As I lay in bed I could only think of Edward and the possibilities of what might be. With those thoughts I feel asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review**


	6. Library bistro

**I've officially confused the hell out of myself. Let me clear this up.  
_Alice and Bella are 22. (I know at one point Bella says she's 23 but I didn't mean to do that.  
Rosalie is 23.  
Edward and Jasper are 24 and Emmett is 25._**

**It freaking snowed here yesterday! (I live in WA) I woke up and there was snow on the ground and it was coming down still! Today it's sunny and dry! WTF?**

**And sorry this is so late. I ended up getting a bunch of homework, and I'm trying to apply for this youth board membership at my local hospital so I've had a lot of stuff to do. Sorry!**

* * *

BPOV

SLAM!

And thank you Alice for the day off wakeup call…

"Damnit!" I muttered. Thanks to Alice's generous way of getting me up before she left, I sat up to fast and now the room is spinning, fantabulous.

I looked over to check the time and what do you know. A sticky note was placed over the number. Grabbing the sticky note I read,

_**B-**_

_**Good morning Sunshine!  
Remember you need to get a hold of Edward and invite him to hang  
with us this Friday. Oh and don't forget to see if  
that Emmett guy can come. Jasper needs guy friends! Ha-ha.  
Love ya,**_

_**Alice**_

Oh great I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of this. She is right about Jasper though, hanging around with 3 girls all the time must take a toll on him. Getting up I grabbed a pair of plain jeans and a black t-shirt because of who really needs to dress up to do nothing? I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Drying off I threw on my clothes, put my hair in a bun and made my way to the kitchen.  
I decided on a breakfast of Honey Nut Cheerios and some Vanilla chai tea. I ate slowly seeing as I had nothing of importance today. Once I finished rinsing off my bowl and cup I put them in the dishwasher. Now where is my book…?

"And tonight will be the night that I will fall for you…"

The sound of my ringtone filled the room. What the hell. Its 10:30.Who's calling me? Everyone is at work or out doing something. I searched through the couch pillows and found my phone. The screen read new text. Flipping it open a warm smile spread across my face.

_Bella,_

_Good Morning. How is your day off going?  
Are you busy this afternoon?_

_-Edward_

I hurriedly texted him back.

**Edward,**

**Good Morning to you to you too! It's going well.  
Sort of boring though and no I'm not busy. Why?**

**Bella**

I pressed the send button and waited anxiously for his reply. I didn't have to wait long before my phone went off.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe my idea could make it  
less boring. Would you like to join me for lunch today?_

_-Edward_

Oh heck yes I would.

**Edward,**

**Your idea defiantly sounds less boring.  
And I would love to join you for lunch.  
When and where?**

**Bella**

Come on reply….

_Bella,_

_I was thinking the __Library__ Bistro __at about 12:30.  
Does that work?_

_-Edward_

Oh wow I love that place! Today is definitely going to be a good day.

**Edward,**

**Yes that sounds great.  
I'll see you then.**

**Bella**

I looked at the clock and realized it was nearing 11. I decided to read my book for a bit before getting ready.

When it was 11:40 I went into my room to start searching for a more appropriate outfit.  
Hmm...I need something that's casual but nice and springy. Searching through my closet I finally decided on a pleated denim mini skirt with leggings and a blue "I heart music" t-shirt with a pair of black converse.

I was guessing it would take me about 20 minutes to get to the diner with the lunch time traffic so I headed out at 12. When I arrived it wasn't too crowded so at least we wouldn't be waiting forever for our food.

I was walking up the stairs when, what do you know, I tripped on the curb. I was preparing for the meeting of my face with concrete when I noticed I was falling. I was actually being pulled back up. I looked upwards to thank my savior. I ended up looking right in to those spectacular green eyes.

"I've heard of clumsy, but you, you take it to a whole new level."

I blushed and looked down.

"Hey Edward." I mumbled.

He grabbed my chin lightly to make my eyes meet his.

"Hello Bella."His cool minty breath fanned across my face making the butterflies of nervousness that I had been pitifully trying to fight off, come full fold.

He let go of my face and stepped back. He offered me his hand. Crooked grin in place

"You coming?" I nodded and grabbed his hand. As soon as I did I felt a spark and it sent shivers down my spine. I wonder if he felt it too.

We made our way to table and looked through our menus.

A pretty waitress introduced herself and asked to take our orders. You could tell she was checking out Edward. I ordered The Crispy crust Mac and Cheese. Edward looked at me with a pleased but surprised 

expression. I was not the type of girl to order a light salad and then starve the rest of the date. I smirked at him and he smiled back as he ordered his super deluxe library burger.

The waitress walked away but not before looking longingly at Edward. For some I felt jealousy, I knew I had no real reason to since Edward and I weren't anything official. But the feeling was still there.

"So how are you today?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Edward.

"Umm I'm good. Not bored anymore." He chuckled. I smiled.

"That's good to hear. That was what I was hoping to accomplish."

"Well then mission accomplished for you." He grinned.

It was quiet so I decided to ask him something I had been wondering, "Hey do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Nope go right ahead."

"Any reason you decided to want to have lunch? Not that I'm complaining or anything I was just wondering."

He looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well I guess I wanted to get to know you more since our time yesterday was cut off."

**He **wanted to get to know me. The butterflies just kept on going!

"Oh…that makes sense. Do you not have work today?

"No, I'm just on my lunch break. It's till 2 today so I decided to spend time with you!" He smiled at me and I blushed and looked down.

There was a pause but luckily our waitress choose that moment to bring us our food. She set down our stuff and then made a show of asking Edward if he "needed anything, anything at all." I'm happy I hadn't eaten anything yet or it would have probably made and encore appearance. Edward politely declined with a forced smile and I giggled a bit but I guess she heard because she glared my way before walking away dejected. Once she walked far enough away I burst into hysterics.

"Di...Did…y...you...see...h…he…her face!? It...wa...was….so….fun...ny!!

He glared playfully at me.

"Yes Bella, it was hilarious." He passed me my water and I took a sip willing myself to calm down. I finally was able to speak coherently again.

"I'm sorry but that was just too great. I wonder if she's ever heard of subtleness."

"You're forgiven. And I just tuned her out."

I was amazed a very pretty girl just threw herself at him and he 'tuned her out'. That's definitely new.

"Did you really? Why?"

"Well why would I pay attention to her when I have someone as lovely and beautiful as you sitting across from me?" He gave me gentle smile.

I knew I was blushing… I was blushing bad. I looked down suddenly very interested in my Mac and cheese.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You really are beautiful. I do hope you realize that."

I blushed hard again and mumbled out a quick thanks. I was ready to stop with my own self embarrassment so I brought up the subject of Friday.

"Hey, Edward?"

He took a sip of his water to get down a bite of his burger.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out to a club with me, my roommate Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, and my other friend Rosalie? You could bring Emmett along as well."

"Yeah that sounds fun I'll ask Emmett about it but he should be more than willing to come."

"Ok great."

Luckily from then on we were able to joke and talk more freely while we ate. He told me stories about his family and some of Emmett's shenanigans. I told him about some of the crazy stuff Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and I have done.

We finished our meals and called the waitress over for the check. Before I could even reach inside my purse Edward had already handed her a credit card.

"You realize I could've payed half."

"I know but, I invited you so I should pay."

"At least let me cover the tip."

"Already taken care of Bella."

I knew there was no use in arguing because he had a look on his face that just said don't even try.

"Thank you"

"You are very welcome."

The waitress returned with his credit card and he slipped it back into his wallet. He got up and held his hand out for me to take. We walked outside towards my car.

"I had a really good time with you today Bella."

"Yeah, me too."

"Would it be too forward to ask to do this again?"

"Nope not at all. I would love to do this again." He smiled

"Good. Well I've got to get going but I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

I was about to turn to leave when Edward gathered me into his arms and gave me a hug. I tensed for a second but quickly relaxed and hugged him back. He smelt amazing I never wanted to let go but unfortunetly I had to. He released me from his arms and I begrudgingly did the same. He smiled at me like he knew what I was thinking.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

And with that he turned to walk to his car. I slowly got into my car. I was disappointed that he had to go back to work but I knew he had to. The rest of the day was really going to pale in comparison. I was excited though, about the thought that I might get to talk to him again later, the fact that he wanted to go out with me again, and that he agreed to come to the club tomorrow.

I made it home and decided that I needed to something productive. I decided to clean your house. Cleaning only kept my hands busy my mind on the other hand was free to wander and think about today.

I couldn't believe that someone like him held such interest in me. It was really astounding. I never saw much in myself though I was constantly reminded differently by my friends. I knew I wasn't ugly but I didn't see anything breath taking about my appearance. I had that girl next door look. Wholesome I guess would be a word I use to describe myself. But Edward, Edward was perfect! Smart, good looking, muscled, nice, a gentleman. How lucky can I get? I just hope I don't screw it up.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	7. Uh oh

**Hey people here is the update!**

**Discaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

BPOV

Have I mentioned lately that I hate Alice? As soon as I come home from my date I cleaned and then decided to sit and rest. About 2 hours later Alice walks through the door. Of course I made the stupid mistake of telling her that I had lunch with Edward and that he had agreed to come and Emmett was more than likely going to join. Why, might you, ask would this be a stupid mistake? Well because Alice is a shopping addict. Who believes new clothes are needed for everything, and no, I'm not exaggerating.

So after I told her my news I was dragged to the mall and forced into multiple outfits and came out carrying tons of bags. And then for some reason she thought that I needed a haircut and highlights. I ended up with swept bangs and layered hair. I was then given auburn highlights and my they straightened my hair. Which leaves me where I am now, sitting at a table in the food court while Alice grabs us our orange chicken from Panda Express because I can't move without feeling pain in the sole of my feet or in my shoulders.

Yeah…I hate Alice.

"And here you go one orange chicken panda bowl with steamed rice and a water!"

"Thanks Alice"

"No prob, so tell me, how was your date with Edward?"

"Well if you hadn't so quickly pulled me to the mall after I told you Edward would come with us tomorrow you might've heard about it!"

"Bellaaaaaaaa!! Please?? You know how I am when it comes to things like that." She put on her best pout face. I quickly covered my eyes!

"ALICE, not the face! That's beyond unfair!"

"Please." I risked a look but immediately wished I hadn't.

"Fine."I groaned

I went over my date, from the text asking me this morning, to everything we talked about at the Bistro. When I told her he had asked about doing lunch again she squealed no doubt already planning our next date if not a wedding in her head. Finally I told her about the hug.

"I don't know Alice; it was like…I belonged there. That we just fit. You know? Sort of like two puzzle pieces."

"Trust me I know, that's how I felt the first time I hugged Jasper. It was like he was meant especially for me. Edward really sounds great Bella."

"You have no idea. It seems like I'm in a wonderful dream and I'll eventually wake up and realize I'm back to my days of work and Mike's persistence." I forced a laugh at that.

She frowned."Bella you know this is not a dream. And don't for a minute think you do not deserve Edwards sudden appearance in your life." I swear that girl can read me like a book.

"Well I can't help but think like that. I obviously I haven't had the best luck with men and then all of a sudden someone as great as Edward randomly pops into my life and wants to spend time. You can't really blame me for being pessimistic about the whole scenario."

She looked thoughtful for a minute almost to the point where I thought I had convinced her but then she gave me a little glare. "Actually, I can. Bella I don't know how you don't see how amazing you are. I see it, Jasper sees is, Rosalie sees it, everyone that knows you see it, and Edward sees it too. So stop being miss rain cloud about everything and enjoy what life had decided to give you."

I guess she did have a point. Even if this thing with Edward didn't work out at least I got the chance to meet him and have some of the most fun with a guy I've had in the past few years.

"Ok Alice I see your point. I promise from now on I'll try to be more optimistic about the whole thing and stop dwelling on the bad possibilities. "

"That's all I ask."

We went back to our eating and after finishing we gathered all of our trash, dumped it in the trash and walked to the car. After loading all the bags into the trunk of Alice's car we rode home in a comfortable silence listening to the radio.

When we pulled up to our building we grabbed the bags and made our way to our apartment. I through the bags on the couch and Alice followed me and then plopped herself on the space left.

"Hey Alice I'm going to go take a shower and probably head to bed I have to go in tomorrow."

"Alright I'm gonna call Jasper and then probably head to bed."

"Ok. Night"

"Night"

I made my way to the bathroom when I turned around, "and Alice..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything."

She smiled at me, "You're very welcome Bella"

I walked to the shower and took a quick one. After throwing on the nearest pajamas I could find I climbed into bed and feel into a deep dreamless sleep.

"_Beep Beep Beep"_

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the time,6:48 am, flashing back at me. I hit the off button on my alarm clock and climbed out of bed. Gathering my clothes for the day I decided to just put them on seeing as I had taken 2 showers yesterday and that I didn't really have much time to deal with drying my hair this morning. Throwing my hair into a simple clip I swiped some lip gloss, mascara, and eye liner on and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed the bag bagels took one out and set it in the toaster. While that was toasting I took the strawberry cream cheese out of the fridge along with the milk. Grabbing a glass out of the cabinet I poured myself a glass of milk and put the carton back in the fridge. By then my bagel was done so taking a knife from the drawer and a plate from the dishwasher I made my breakfast.

By the time I was finished eating and had cleaned up my mess it was time for me to leave. Grabbing my purse from the counter I made my way down the stairs, not feeling like waiting for the elevator this morning.

After pulling out of the parking lot I made the slow morning commute to the office. I found an empty parking spot and turned off the engine. I leaned my head against the head rest and thought about today. I was sure to get questioned by Mike today about Edward and honestly I didn't really know how I was going to answer some of the question I was sure he would fire at me. I also had the club tonight where everyone would finally meet Edward and possibly Emmett. It was extremely important for me that everyone approved of him and that they could get along well with each other. My friends were the most important people besides my family and their opinions could make or break my decision.

I was also extremely worried about just seeing Edward in general. Alice always dressed me a little bit slutty in my opinion for these things and made me dance with her. Different scenarios in my head of Edward seeing me and then realizing I was not good enough ran through my head. I quickly shook my head though because I had promised Alice I wouldn't think like that. I intended to keep that promise.

Making my way into the office I grabbed a cup of coffee from the employees lounge before walking to my desk. As soon as I had sat down Mike decided to make his appearance.

"Good morning Bella."

"Good morning Mike."

I turned on my computer and set to organizing some files hoping that he would get the message that I didn't want to talk. But of course being Mike he decided to lean against the wall and just stare at me. I kept on working until I finally got annoyed and snapped.

"Do you need something? Or are you just going to lean against the wall all day?"

"So the guy you were with. He's your boyfriend?"

Well he got to the point really fast. I was hoping he would at least wait a bit before he asked me. Now I had to figure explain how I instantly acquired a boyfriend."

"Yes, Mike." He looked disappointed but I really didn't feel bad for him. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"How did you two meet?"

I sighed and turned back to my work. "I ran into his brother and Edward was with him and we started talking."

That wasn't a lie I had run into his brother I just left out the fact that it was only a few days ago.

"Oh."

"Yeah….well if you'll excuse me I have things to do so I will talk to you later Mike." And with that I stood up, grabbed my purse, and made my way to the break room. I sat down at one of the tables and put my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. I knew Mike didn't try to be so annoying he just was.

Suddenly I heard the sound of vibrating from inside my purse. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had a new text message. The name on the screen automatically made me a lot happier.

_Bella,_

_Hey. Emmett agreed to come tonight. I can't wait  
to see you again. Hopefully you're having a good day.  
-Edward_

My heart flew with excitement that he was looking forward to seeing me again.

**Edward,**

**That's great. I have a friend that I want him 2 meet.  
I can't wait 2 see u either. It's been ok. Mike decided to question  
me. Ugh. ( **

**Bella**

I picked up my stuff and made my way back to my desk pleased that Mike was nowhere to be seen. I started typing up the reports that Christine had left on my desk when my phone vibrated again.

_Bella,_

_Haha I bet he'll be please to hear that. And  
I'm sorry. I guess I put you in a tough  
spot with that whole bf thing huh?_

_-E_

**E,**

**Haha sort of. It's ok though I got him to  
leave me alone. cheer )  
B**

After hitting the send button I went back to working. I didn't get another text from Edward after that. I realized he was probably busy so I went through the motions of work. It was finally 3:30 and I could leave. I turned off my computer and put everything else away. I grabbed my purse and the reports. I set the reports in Christine box and then went to clock out, waving good bye to people as I passed.

I made it to my car and got in. Turning the radio to 106.1 I drove home. When I got there I parked and went up the apartment.

As soon as I stepped in I saw Rosalie and Alice standing in the living room with different beauty products.

"uh oh"


	8. Move Shake Drop

**hey guys this chapter is definetly not my fave. but i believe it will work. Its almost like a filler but not...I don't know. But it would be lovely if you would review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

BPOV

"Umm guys why do you have such creepy looks on your faces?"

They glared at me.

"Ha-ha Bella. You're hilarious. And Alice here asked me to help you get ready for the club tonight."

"Yep!! And we are going to make you look perfect for Edward." Alice was jumping up and down with excitement as she said this. I really did not want this.

"Guys, it's…" I glanced at the clock. "4:30. We have 4 hours till we are even leaving. It getting me ready this early necessary? "

They both stared at me like I had asked them what the point of designer clothes was. Rosalie was the first to come out of shock.

"Well, Bella, we are not just doing your normal makeover we are doing manicures, pedicures , facials, eye-brow plucking, shampooing and conditioning and then we have to take a break to eat, plus the normal hair, makeup and clothes." Both Alice and Rosalie looked extremely pleased with this plan but I was horrified.

"Uh uh" I started back away, "No way in heck are you guys taking that look to get me ready!! "

Rosalie grabbed me before I could get away and Alice came up to me.

"Bella. Do you want to impress Edward?"

I gulped, "Yes…But not if I end up looking like a whore!"

"Bella, **we** promise not to make you look like a whore. We're just going to make you look like the sexy woman we know you can be."

Rose nodded her head and I knew it was no use arguing so I decided it was best to give in.

"…fine" I mumbled

As soon as that word left my mouth Alice and Rosalie each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me to the bathroom.

After 4 hours of primping preening, shampoo in the eye and hair being yanked out my head I was ready to get dressed. Alice and Rosalie went to get ready and trusted me to dress myself, because that was just such a difficult task. They told me my clothes were on my bed and walked out the door leaving me to look at myself in the mirror.

I had to admit I did look very, very good. Not as good as Rosalie or Alice but still very good. My hair was in tight ringlets, which showed off my highlights, and my new bangs were swept across the left side of my face with a silver headband. I had black eyeliner on, glittery crème eye shadow and mascara coated lashes. My lips were a light pink with a subtle silver-ish lip-gloss over them giving them a nice tint and making my teeth look extremely white. I had silver hoops in my ears and they had sprayed me with some Amber Romance perfume from Victoria's Secret.

Walking to my room I saw a deep blue keyhole button dress and some black leggings with a lace trim. The shoes were a simple pair of silver flats. I was sure they were going to give me heels but they probably decided I should feel comfortable tonight. God bless them. I put the dress on carefully over my head, pulled on my leggings, and slipped on my shoes. I quickly grabbed some silver bangles off my desk and put them on my wrist.

I walked out of my room to see Alice and Rosalie done in record time and of course they looked drop dead gorgeous. I had a feeling Emmett and Rosalie would get along just fine.

The doorbell rang and Rosalie went to answer it coming back with a medium cheese pizza.

We ate our fill and I wrapped the rest up in tinfoil. I didn't want pizza breath and didn't feel comfortable with just chewing some gum so I had to brush my teeth which made Alice reapply my lip stick and gloss.

Rosalie announced it was time to go and we all grabbed our bags, Alice locking the door behind us, and headed down to Rosalie's car. Which, more likely than not, I would be driving home tonight.

We arrived at the club around 9:10. When we walked in we immediately saw that Jasper had a table for us so we walked towards him. Rosalie offered to go get the drinks and Alice and Jasper were talking amongst themselves. Edward had texted me letting me know he would be here by 9:20 at the latest because Emmett was moving slow tonight.

Rosalie came back with beers for her and Jasper, a strawberry daiquiri for Alice, and some water for me. I was so nervous for everyone to meet Edward alcohol would've been great but of course I'm Miss Responsible so I can't drink. Damn.

I was shaken from my trance my Alice who started poking my side.

"Bella!!"

"What?"

"Is that him?"

"Who?"

"The guy over by the door, is that Edward?"

I looked to where she was pointing and my mood brightened considerably. Edward and Emmett had just walked in the door. Edward was looking around the room and when he looked towards my table our eyes locked and he smiled hugely and started walking towards us. He looked gorgeous! He was in a pair of dark wash jeans and a dark blue button up shirt with just enough buttons undone to see his obviously sculpted chest.

I gulped nervously, "Y...yeah."

"Damn Bella! Nice catch." Rosalie winked at me.

I blushed extremely red and looked down towards the table. Alice nudged me causing me to look up directly into Edwards's eyes.

"Hello Bella."

"H...hi Edward. " I noticed Emmett was just standing there looking a bit out of place. "And hello again to you too Emmett."

"Hey Bella! Have you fallen lately?" He laughed heartily causing me to blush.

"No not yet." I mumbled.

I realized I had yet to introduce everyone and thought I should get to it.

"Ok Edward and Emmett these lovely friends of mine are Alice, Rosalie, and Alice's boyfriend Jasper." I pointed to each of them individually as I said their names. Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat with a wide grin on her face waving enthusiastically. Rosalie was calmer and smiled at the both of them. Jasper reached out and shook each of their hand with a small smile on his face. I had a feeling he was happy we had finally added more testosterone to the group.

"Hey Edward, Emmett you guys want anything to drink?" Of course Rosalie was the one to offer to get the drinks. It was probably because she could flirt her way into a discount or a freebie.

"I'll have a beer please." was Edward's simple reply

"Hmm I don't know, I think I'm just gonna have to come to the bar with you so I can see if there is anything I specifically want."

After Emmett said this I think I saw Rosalie's face brighten. She was never one to outright tell if she was interested in a guy but you could see it on her face, and boy was she interested in Emmett. I took a second glance at him and realized he was looking at her with a look of lust.

Oh god. Please do not let them get plastered tonight. Alcohol + lust bad bad **bad **combination.

Emmett and Rosalie quickly took off to the bar and Alice and Jasper left to do dance leaving me alone with Edward.

"Hey" Brilliant Bella, absolutely brilliant.

He smirked. "Hey"

"So how was your day?"

"It was interesting…and busy. How about you?" He smiled teasingly at the end.

"Ugh" I groaned. "I feel like I was being interrogated by Mike today. I swear the man cannot take a hint."

"Yeah, again I'm really sorry about that. You know the whole 'boyfriend thing'." He looked sheepish.

"It's really ok. He would've questioned me even if you hadn't said that. The boyfriend thing at least gave me something to tell him so I really should be thanking you." I smiled and he gave me a crooked grin.

"We sat in comfortable silence for a bit before Rosalie and Emmett came back carrying a tray of drinks and Alice and Jasper headed back over.

"Here is your beer Edward." Rose passed him his beer.

"Thank you." Edward took a quick sip as Rosalie passed out the rest of the drinks and handed me another coke.

Edward raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Designated driver."

He nodded and smiled as he took another sip.

"So guys," Said Emmett breaking the silence, "Rose and I decided we should play a fun game of questions to become better acquainted with everyone here. That sound alright."

Jasper and Edward nodded while Alice started grinning like a maniac more than likely thinking of awkward questions to ask.

I normally like a game of question, it's a good way to get to know someone but when you throw Alice and Rosalie into the mix it can become very: odd/awkward/embarrassing/creepy. To put it simply it's not the most enjoyable thing I could subject myself to.

Everyone was looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Fine" I sighed "But nothing to embarrassing please!"

Edward laughed while Alice pouted a bit.

"So..." I looked around "who is going to go first?"

"Well I think either Emmett or Rosalie should ask for since they came up with the idea." Jasper answered.

"Ladies first." Said Emmett while winking at Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled flirtatiously.

"Ok so..." she grabbed an empty beer bottle "I'm going to spin this and whoever it lands on is who I'm going to ask the question to. Ok?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Rosalie spin the bottle as we all watched it go. It started to slow down before landing on…

"Jasper, what is the longest amount of time you and Alice have had sex?"

Both Edward and I looked at Rosalie in shock, Emmett looked strangely pleased, Alice was blushing and poor Jasper was mid-sip of his drink and ended up chocking on it.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Does she normally say stuff like that?"

"You have no idea." That's all I could say to answer that.

"Excuse me?" Jasper asked as he picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"You heard me."

"Is there any particular reason you need to know this?"

Emmett spoke before Rosalie could. "Man, just answer the question.

He sighed and looked towards Alice then down towards the table.

"2." Jasper blushed and looked down while Alice turned her head away.

"2 hours? No offense that's not a very long time man." Wow Emmett…

"Days…"

I think everyone's jaws dropped open at that one. Edward and Emmett looked at Jasper in admiration. Rose and I were shocked; Alice and Jasper are the most un-physical couple even when it's just in front of us.

"Damn." All of us said in unison.

"Ok enough with this it's my turn to spin." Jasper grabbed the bottle giving it a quick spin as we all watched it. It came to a stop in front of Edward.

"Ok Edward, in the spirit of the types of question Rosalie so nicely started, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"I haven't."

Of course Alice, Rose, and I were taking sips of our drinks so as soon as they said that the drinks ended up on the table.

"What?" We all said in unison

Edward looked at us like we were going crazy.

"I. haven't.lost.my.virginity.yet." He spoke slowly.

Jasper turned towards Emmett, "Emmett you're his brother is he telling the truth?"

Emmett slowly nodded his head. "Yup completely true."

How in the hell has Edward not been with anyone yet? He's amazing and he's the picture perfect example of what every woman wants in a guy.

We continued the game after that with some extremely odd questions. One of the strangest was when we learned that Emmett plans on putting a mirror above his bed when he gets married.

Luckily I didn't get asked anything terribly embarrassing so it went pretty smoothly.

Alice was on her fourth drink already when she yelled, "Let's go shake our groove things girls!!" She jumped out of her seat and dragged Jasper to the dance floor.

Emmett held out his hand to Rosalie. "Shall we?

She grabbed his hand, "We shall." I watched them walk towards the dance floor.

"So…"I felt his warm breath on my ear "Care to dance?"

I shivered at the feeling and turned to face him. "Umm sure…"

He got up and held his hand out for me to take. I hesitated but grabbed it with as much confidence as I could muster.

We walked out on the dance floor towards the group.

"Wow Edward you were actually able to get her out here!" Rosalie said shocked.

Edward's forehead crinkled in confusion. "Huh?"

Alice piped up to explain. "Well when we normally come Bella just sits at the table and watches even though she's been asked to dance multiple times and every time we try to drag her out here she refuses till we give up." Alice of course was a tad bit on the drunk side when she said this so the words were more slurred together.

I looked down and blushed.

"Time to party people!!" Emmett yelled just as the song "Move Shake Drop" came on.

Rosalie and Alice grabbed my hands and dragged me further to the middle of the floor. I looked back at Edward and he just smirked. Alice was in front of me and started moving her hips to the beat. Rosalie grabbed my waist and started moving me so I would dance.

"Guys! You know I'm not good at dancing!!"

Alice turned around but she still kept dancing, "Bella, just let loose and have fun. Show Edward how downright sexy you are!!"

"Yeah Bella! Just move with me and you'll be able to get it."

I sighed and went along with it but soon enough I was able to get in to it and was dancing without Rosalie's assistance. I actually started to feel confident and would do the dips with Alice.

Suddenly I felt someone place their hands on my waist.

"Hey."

I recognized that smooth voice immediately.

"H...hey."

"For someone who never dances you're really good."

"Ha!"

He turned me around but still kept dancing.

"No really Bella, you are good."

I blushed and looked down, "Thanks..."

Low by Flo Rida came on next and the whole place erupted in screams.

I looked towards Alice and Rosalie. Alice was grinding on Jasper who seemed to be enjoying it while Rosalie was dancing with Emmett like I was with Edward, but in a more teasing style. Alice looked at me and gave me a wink. Right then chorus came on us girls dropped down low and came back up slowly.

I snuck a quick glance at Edward and he had a shocked my satisfied look on his face. When I turned towards Rosalie she gave me a knowing look and went back to dancing with Emmett.

"You really know how to torture a guy don't you?" His lips lightly brushed my ear.

I turned around, "I don't know what you're talking about." I giggled.

He shook his head but moved his hands lower onto my hips and moved a little closer so we were completely against each other. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Breathe Bella." He chuckled.

I took a deep breath and playfully glared at him which he just smiled innocently at. We danced for a few more songs before Rosalie announced it was time to head back because it was getting late. We gathered up our stuff and walked out the club door. We were standing on the sidewalk where Alice was saying goodbye to Jaspercoughmakingoutcough and Rosalie and Emmett were caught up in some conversation about which type of engine is better or something like that.

I turned to face Edward.

"I had a really good time tonight Bella. Your friends are very interesting people."

"I had a good time too! And yeah…sorry about that."

He laughed."But seriously they are really nice and I think Rosalie and Emmett hit it off extremely well."

I looked towards them where they were now flirting shamelessly with each other. I let myself smile and looked back to the handsome man in front of me.

"I think you are very right Mr. Cullen."

There was a pause of silence.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a real date with me tomorrow night?"

I felt myself stop breathing. Edward, the most perfect man ever to walk the face of the earth just asked me out! On a real honest to god date!! AHHHH Alice is going to freak!! Oh wait maybe I should answer him.

"I...I would love to."

A breathtaking smile lit up his face. "Great I'll call you tomorrow with all the details."

"Ok."

"Hey Edward I wanna get home. Come on!" Emmett called to us.

"Yeah Bella it's time to leave."

I looked toward the car and saw that Alice and Rosalie were standing next to it. I looked around but realized Jasper had already left.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

I was disappointed ,I really wanted to spend more time with him. His presence was like a drug.

"Ok..." I looked up into his eyes and I saw the same disappointment and sadness that I felt….or maybe I was imagining it.

"Night Bella." He leaned over and gave me lingering kiss on the cheek before he walked away but gave me a quick smile over his shoulder. I watched as he got into the car with Emmett.

I snapped out of it and walked toward the driver's side and unlocked the doors. I got in along with Alice and Rosalie. I knew that I probably looked a little out of it so it didn't surprise me when Rosalie questioned me.

"Bella? You in there? What's up?"

"Oh nothing."

Alice leaned forward from the back, "oh don't give us that shit Bella. Something's up. What happened between you and Edward?"

"Nothing happened we talked about tonight and well…he…"

"He…what?" Rosalie asked

"He…asked me out on a date for tomorrow."

As soon as the words left my mouth Alice and Rose squealed and the started talking, loudly I might add, about what they were going to dress me up in tomorrow and what my hair should look like.

"Guys!"

They looked annoyed that I had interrupted their planning, or in my case torture.

"What?" They replied in unison.

"I don't even know where what we're doing or where he's taking me. So don't get to far ahead. Ok?"

"You can never plan to far ahead." Alice pointed out. "Besides we can always plan multiple outfits and pick the one that fits the date." She had an evil look in her eyes.

Oh god. I just had to say that.

The rest of the ride home I was quiet and Rose and Alice talked and planned.

I dropped of Rose with her saying something about coming over tomorrow. Then I made my way towards mine and Alice's place.

Alice rambled on about clothes that she thought would look good on me from the time we dropped off Rose to the time we stepped into the apartment.

"So I think the silver flats with the dark wash mini…"

"Alice."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to head to bed we can talk about this more tomorrow."

"Alright Bella, night."

"Night Alice."

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and pulled on an over sized t-shirt. I climbed straight into bed.

My last coherent thought was: I have a date tomorrow. And with that I fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey all you awesome people please review. and it would be great if people could give me some ideas on where you think Edward should take Bella for there date because I can't seem to really decide. So your input is appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**hazelxeyedxchica**


	9. Good morning

**Thanks for the reviews and the ideas from people. I really want to get up to 53 reviews so if you guys could do that for me I would be forever grateful. This chapter is going to be 2 parts because I have to go to my friends tonight so I don't have time to type the whole thing but I reallyw anted to get this out tonight. **

**Disclaimer:Don't own a thing.**

BPOV

"BELLA!! Time to get your BUTT UP!!"

All of a sudden I felt my covers being ripped off and someone jumping on my bed. I groaned and rolled by face into my pillow.

"Aliiiceeee" I whined "It's too early to be up." Of course this came out sounding mumbled but I guess she understood it anyway.

"Bella, its 9 it's a perfectly decent time to get up." She was nuts.

"Maybe to you Alice but it's a Saturday and I would love to sleep in for once."

"You can sleep when you're dead but until then you are going to get up and we are going to go shopping for your date." She had a sly smile on her face like she knew….wait!

"Alice…how are we going to go shopping for my date when I don't know what we're doing?"

The smile on her face just grew bigger….crap

"You don't know, but I do!"

"How!?"

"Easy I called up Edward and asked!"

What the hell?

"So what are we doing then?" At least I would know.

"Sorry can't tell you!" She looked smug

"Why not?? He told you!" Ok this didn't make any sense. Why would he tell Alice and not even let me know.

"He wants it to be a surprise but he told me because I called him and told him I needed to know what to dress you in so he told me."

"This is so not fair!!" I whined again. I got up out the bed and walked to the mirror to brush my hair out.

"Trust me Bella it'll be worth the wait. Now go take a shower and get dressed so we can leave." And with that she pushed me towards the bathroom and walked towards the living room.

I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Edward. But I have to go shopping. Damn. And I hate surprises. I'm already freaked out about the whole date thing but adding on a "surprise" element is definitely not my helping my already frazzled nerves.

I took a quick shower to get my torture over with as soon as possible.

"Alice, I'm ready to get my day in hell over with." I walked into the living room to find her sitting there making a list of some sort.

"Oh don't be like that Bella, you'll have fun just wait and see."

"Yeah as much fun as a root canal" I mumbled "What's the list for?"

"Oh this? It's a list of things we need to pick up for you at the mall today."

"You have a list??"

She looked up, seeing my expression, and rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down Bella."

I was about to say something but closed my mouth. There was no use arguing and I wasn't in the mood to anyway.

"Whatever let's just go."

"Ok!" We grabbed our stuff and made our way down to Alice's car, something about knowing how to make enough room in the trunk of her car to fill all the clothes.

I knew this was a bad idea.

We arrived at the mall in half the time thanks to Alice's suicidal driving. Alice jumped out of the car and started skipping towards the mall. While I got out and walked like a normal person.

As soon as I walked in the door I was being dragged to the closest store. Alice shoved me into the nearest dressing room and told me she would come back with possible choices.

As I waited in the dressing room I stared at my reflection. What did Edward see in me? I twisted my hair around my finger. I was just plain Bella. I had boring brown eyes, sure my hair was improved but it wasn't extremely spectacular or anything. My style was only good when Alice dressed me. I didn't find anything interesting about myself that would hold anyone's attention for long though my friends said otherwise.

"Bella!!" A sing-song voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I have some outfits for you to try on."

"Ok hand them through"

She passed the clothes to me and closed the door. I quickly got undressed and threw on the first one. It was a flowy skirt with a purple top.

I walked out and Alice shook her head.

"No, I don't think that one will work. Go try the next one."

I walked back in and tried on the next one. Which Alice also shook her head at. This cycle went on about 10 times before I told Alice that I was done trying on clothes and if this last one didn't work then she was just going to have to deal with it.

The last outfit was a dress. It was a deep blue, with rhinestone straps and ended about an inch above my knees. I had to say that this was by far my favorite thing so far and I really hoped Alice agreed because I think that it did look good on me.

I took a deep breath and walked out to face the ever critical Alice.

"So what do you think?"

Alice turned towards me and her eyes got wide.

"OH MY GOSH! Bella we have to get you that dress it looks beyond amazing on you and Edward will not be able to keep his eyes off you."

I blushed and looked down, "I like it too…"

Alice smiled at me, "Good. Now go get changed and hand me the dress."

I walked back in and carefully took off the dress and placed in back on the hanger and handed it over to Alice. I now knew that Edward was taking me somewhere that required a dress; I'm not sure how I felt about it though. It obviously meant we were doing something mildly fancy. I decided not to dwell on it too much and walked out to find Alice. She was waiting by the door of the store with a bag in hand.

"You didn't have to pay for the dress Alice, I have money."

"Oh, shush Bella I wanted to do this for you. Ok?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, what's next on your 'list'?"

"Well we have your dress so now we need shoes, and accessories.

That didn't sound too bad; I guess I could deal with this. And as much as I hated to admit it, I was starting to enjoy myself but of course I would never admit that to Alice.

"Ok off we go."

For the next 2 hours I was dragged into 3 different shoe stores and forced to try on about 10 pairs of shoes at each one until Alice finally found a pair that she believe would be perfect. They were a pair of silver strappy heels that wrapped around my ankle.

At first I was extremely against the idea of getting them because of the fact that they had a heel but after much reassuring on Alice's part I was convinced that I would be ok. After that we made a quick stop in Icing™ so Alice could grab a silver head band, some bracelets, and a necklace for me.

Alice announced we were finally done and that we could head home.

Alice put all the bags in the back while I got in the passenger's seat. Alice jumped into the driver's seat not minutes later.

"So did you have fun?"

Dang. "Yeah, I hate to admit it but yeah I guess I did have fun today…But don't let that make you think I will start to enjoy shopping all the time now."

She smirked, "told you so."

We were quiet after that and the ride home was in peaceful silence.

We arrived home sometime around one. I realized I had yet to talk to Edward about what time our date was. I grabbed my phone and quickly texted him.

**Hey Edward!**

**About our date tonight…  
What time were you thinking of?  
Just so I know when to be ready by.  
B**

I pressed the send button and grabbed my bags and started walking towards my room. As soon as I set the bags on my bed my phone vibrated again. I flipped it open and read quickly.

_Bella,_

_I was thinking of picking you up at around 7:15.  
Will that work?_

_-E_

**E,**

**That works great.  
Can't wait to see you tonight. )**

**B**

I really hope I wasn't coming off a bit strong with the second part but it was true. I was beyond excited to be with him. Every time I was around him I felt happy beyond comprehension. It was a feeling that I couldn't place but one that I was more than happy to be feeling.

_B,  
Great! And I can wait to see you either. I g2g but I'll ttyl.  
-E_

Reading his text a wide smile spread across my face. I knew that it was stupid and something so insignificant shouldn't be affecting me so much but it did.

I put my phone on the charger and walked out to the living room to see Alice eating a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"Hey is there any of that left?"

She held up her finger as she quickly chewed and swallowed. "Yeah, it's sitting on the counter by the fridge."

"Ok thanks." I walked towards the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I put the stuff away and walked over to sit by Alice. I looked towards the TV and saw that Alice was watching some random reality show. We ate and silence and watched the show. We both finished at the same time and Alice offered to take my bowl into the kitchen. I handed her my bowl and thanked her.

I lay back on the couch and closed my eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to someone shaking me.

"Bella, it's time for you get ready for your date."

Wow how long had I been out.

"Alice what time is it?"

"It's 6; you've been out for 4 hours."

Wow, I didn't even know I was tired.

"Really? Well I guess I better go get ready."

I stood up and walked into my room with Alice tagging closely behind.

"Here" She said handing me my dress. "Go put this on and come back out so I can do your hair and make up

I walked toward the bathroom and changed into my dress being careful that I didn't do anything to mess it up.

I made my way back to the room to see that Alice had here curler plugged in and hair products along with multiple types of makeup waiting to be used.

She pushed me down in the chair and started on my hair. She did my hair in tight ringlet curls but kept my bangs straight. She sprayed all my hair with a glittery type of hairspray so that it sparkled in the light. She added a headband to match the straps of my dress.

For make-up she kept in simple. Silver eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and some pink lip gloss. She gave me some silver dangly earrings and handed me the bracelets she had bought earlier. I slipped on the bracelets as she grabbed the shoes. I slipped them on and picked up my silver clutch shoving the normal wallet, ID, and cell phone into it.

I looked at the clock and was surprised when it read 7:14. Edward would be here any minute.

"ALICE!!" I was freaking out now.

"What Bella? Is something wrong?"

"He's going to be here soon. What if I do something stupid to totally ruin my chances?"

Alice glared at me. "Bella, you look amazing, you are amazing, you're not going to do something stupid, and Edward is going to love you. Don't…" She was cut off by the sound of the buzzer alerting us that someone was there.

She gave me a look and quickly pressed the button that would allow Edward to come up.

"Bella just take a deep breath everything will be fine."

I did as she said and soon enough there was a knock at the door.

Alice pushed me towards it and quickly darted out of the room.

I took one last deep breath and slowly opened the door.

I heard and intake of breath and slowly looked up meeting Edwards eyes,

"Bella…You look amazing."


	10. Chapter 10

**wow. Sorry its been awhile since my last update. I've had a lot of projects and papers due. And theres a lot of other stress but I was finally able to write this chapter! yay!! I hope to have another one up by Saturday, no promises though. **

**I need to thank FolsomBoogie for the wonderful roof top idea!  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine.**

**Please remember to review! Your input and ideas help me and make me want to continue this story.**

**On to the story!**

BPOV

I blushed, "Thanks..." I mumbled.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh umm... Yeah let me just say bye to Alice."

I turned to Alice and said a quick bye and she wished me luck.

"Ok I'm ready."

He smiled and held out his arm which I happily took.

We walked in silence to his car and I was about to go to grab the handle when a hand stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked in a playful tone.

"Umm getting into the car?" It came out as more of a question then I intended it to.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you open the door yourself?" and with that he opened the door and gestured for me to get in.

I slowly slid into the car as he gently shut the door behind me and quicker than I thought possible he was sliding into the driver's seat.

"You know, you didn't have to do that. I could've opened it myself."

He gave me that crooked grin, "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to."

He started the car and headed towards wherever this date was.

"So….where are we going?"

"Nope, it's a surprise."

"Oh come on. At least give me a hint."

"Anxious are we?" He smirked

"I've never been a big fan of surprises." I admitted.

"Well," He paused to look at me. "I think you'll enjoy **this **surprise."

I faked a pout and sunk down into my seat. This caused him to laugh.

"Don't worry Bella we're almost there anyway."

I sat up straight and looked around trying to figure out where we were.

We were still in Seattle but it was farther away from the center of the city and all the lights and noises of a normal Saturday night.

We drove the rest of the way in silence but it was a comfortable silence. Like the silences I have with Alice.

Before I realized it Edward had stopped the car in front of some old building and was coming around to my side of the car. He opened the door and held out his hand which I gladly took because I was sure I would've tripped trying to get out by myself.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to put this blindfold on you ok?"

"Uh…do you have to?"

"Well its part of the surprise. Do you trust me?"

Did I? He hadn't given me any reason not to…

"Yeah…I just don't trust myself. I would probably trip and bring you down with me."

He chuckled softly and I felt his lips at my ear.

"Don't worry I won't let you trip." He whispered.

I blushed "Ok go ahead."

He placed the blindfold over my eyes and gently tied it into place. I felt his hands on the small of my back as he led me to wherever we were going.

"Ok Bella we're going up some stairs."

He led me carefully up the stairs and steadying me when I was about to trip. We went up a few flights of stairs when he stopped. I heard the sound of a door opening and a rush of cold air hit my bare arms making goose bumps appear.

"Ok were here."

He slowly removed the blindfold and I was amazed with what I saw.

We were on a roof top it was light enough that you could easily see the city but it was dark enough to see the stars. There was a table for two in the center with a single blood red tulip in a vase. Alice must have tipped him off about my thought of roses being an overused flower. The table was set and the plates were covered with those silver things that you see in fancy restaurants. There was a stereo set up 

to the right of where we were standing and there were tons of candles placed along the edges of the roof.

"Wow…."

"So do you like it?" He looked so nervous but I couldn't comprehend why. This was amazing and obviously took a lot of effort. No wonder Alice made me dress up.

"Like it? I love it. This is beyond amazing. I can't believe you went through all this trouble…"

"I'm glad you like it and trust me the trouble was definitely worth it."

He smirked and gestured towards the table, "Shall we eat?"

I laughed and I felt by stomach growl. "Yes we shall."

He led me over to the table and pulled out my chair for me.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

He lifted off the covers on our food and revealed chicken fettuccini alfredo and a salad. He then poured some apple cider, he obviously realized I wasn't big on alcohol, into our glasses then took his seat across from me.

"Dig in." He didn't have to tell me twice. I grabbed my fork and took a bite. It was amazing. The chicken was tender, seasoned perfectly. The noodles were soft but not so much that they turned mushy with the sauce. It was heaven in a pasta.

"So is it good?"

I smiled at him. "Beyond good, downright spectacular."

"That's reassuring to hear, it was my first time making it."

I'm glad I had already swallowed my food because my jaw dropped."**You **made this?!"

He gave me a confused look." Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, you're a single guy, who lives with his brother, and you work a lot, and well...You're a guy..." I ran out of other reasons.

He gave me a smirk "Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm incompetent when it comes to cooking. "

I blushed, "I guess I know that now."

We joked around with each other and talked some more about our lives. I learned some more of his interests and he learned some of mine. I learned that he went camping whenever he possibly could. He 

loved music and playing the piano was one of his favorite things to do. I told him about my obsession with the classics and my ever growing book collection. During our conversation we somehow got on the topic of our roommates' crazy antics. He was currently telling me about the time that Emmett had attempted to bake.

"I have a feeling this is going to turn out bad." I smirked

He chuckled. "You have no idea how right you are."

"Come on I wanna hear the story!" He laughed at my obvious curiosity and begun the story.

"Well Emmett being Emmett decided it would be fun to make some cookies. Of course since we are guys…." He stressed the word guys and gave me a wink. "We had those ready to bake cookies. I obviously thought he was going to use those so I went to take a shower. While I'm getting dressed I hear the smoke alarm go off. I run to the kitchen to find smoke coming out of the oven, chocolate chips, flour, sugar and butter are all over the place, and Emmett, Emmett standing there covered head to toe in what I guess was supposed to be cookie batter holding a tray of black cookies. Needless to say he's not the best cook."

I was laughing way too hard to even make a comment. It took me a few minutes to calm down so I could ask him something.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm good now."

Edward just playfully glared.

"If you had ready to make cookies why didn't Emmett use those?"

"I asked him that he said that he wanted homemade cookies because they taste better. He was able to make the batter ok but when it came to cooking them he didn't want to wait 20 minutes so he cranked up the heat on the oven thinking they would cook faster."

"You've got a smart one there…"

"Yeah, I just told him to clean up and walked back to my room."

"Sounds fun."

"But that reminds me, we have dessert."

"Edward you didn't have to dinner was already enough."

"I know, but I wanted to so just enjoy it, please." He gave me a pout.

"Fine. So what's our lovely treat tonight?"

"Key lime pie." Yes! My favorite! I looked towards Edward when I noticed he had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"What's with the look?" I asked.

"What look?" His eyes instantly changed to the picture of innocence.

"You know." I was not going to let him get away with playing dumb.

"Fine, I called Alice and she told me this was your favorite dessert."

"Oh" I definitely wasn't expecting that. "You really didn't have to go through that much hassle I would've been ok with anything."

"I know but you're worth it." He smiled and turned towards serving the pie.

I looked down and blushed. No one had ever been this sweet to me and I've never even heard of a guy, well except for Jasper, who went through this much work for a date with someone they've just met.

"Here you go." He set down my plate in front of me, and then sat down in his chair."

I took a bite. "This is amazing! Don't tell me you made this too."

He laughed, "No actually, I can't even make a cake. My mother cooked this up for me."

I smiled. "Your mother is a great cook. And how is it you can cook an excellent pasta dish but can't even make a cake?"

"Nope. I can't bake to save my life. That's sort of why I have the ready to make cookies. Just put them on a tray then into the oven."

"Ok, next time I'm teaching you how to make a cake." He gave me his famous crooked grin and I realized what I had said.

"There's going to be a next time?"

I blushed and mumbled, "Only if you want one…"

I felt his fingers under my chin and he moved my face to meet his. "Of course I would want a next time."

I blushed again and he chuckled. We went back to eating our pie in silence. I had finished when Edward stood up and offered me his hand.

"Care to dance."

I thought about it for a minute. I was uncoordinated and would probably step on his toes but if I resisted he would probably find some way to talk me into it and any counter argument I would come up with would be a waste of effort. It also didn't help that I couldn't seem to be able to turn him down.

"..Sure." I hesitantly grabbed his hand and stood up. He walked us over to an empty space on the roof.

"Wait here." He walked over where the stereo was and turned it on. A soft melody floated from the speakers as he made his way back over to me.

He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped mine loosely around his neck as we started to sway slowly to the music.

"Thank you again for everything Edward. Tonight has been amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. " He gave me a small smile.

"I really did, thank you."

"No thanks needed Bella. Like I said, it's my pleasure. I enjoyed doing this for you."

We danced in silence. I laid my head on Edwards shoulder as we danced for a few more songs. This night was beyond anything I could've imagined it would be. Edward was great and meeting him had to be some odd twist of fate, maybe a repayment for some good deed I did years ago because I'm not lucky enough to have guys like him just randomly walk into my life.

I was getting tired and Edward noticed when I let out a little yawn.

"Come on its time to get you home."

"But what about all the stuff?" I wasn't going to let him clean up everything alone.

"Don't worry about it. I have some friends that are taking care of everything. Right now let's just get you home."

He led me down the stairs and back out to his car. He held the door open for me and waited till I was buckled in until closing it softly and walking back over to his side. He started the car and drove back towards my apartment. I guess I feel asleep because the next thing I remember was Edward gently shaking me.

"Come on Bella, time to get up."

"Hmmm…" I slowly opened my eyes to look at him.

He chuckled and walked over to my side of the car and opened the door.

I unbuckled my seat belt and slowly got out of the car. We silently walked up to the porch.

"Thank you for a great evening Bella. I really hope we can do this again"

"Thank you Edward. And yes that would be very nice."

He leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the cheek before walking back towards his car.

I waved to him as he drove off before making my way into the apartment. The only thing I remember after that was my head hitting the pillow.


	11. Gladly

**hey people! Sorry this chapter is late. again. My teachers decided it would be fun to make all my finals these huge projects. so i've basically had no free time. This might be the last chapter until I get out of school (12 days from now) because I'm busy for the next few weeks but I'll try to get something out before then.**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed. It made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own twilight**

Please review!

* * *

BPOV (like this will ever change)

"_Good Morning!! Jackie and Bender here, as your hosts this morning on KISS 106.1!"_

Ok last time I checked my alarm wasn't on the radio setting. I reached over and hit the off button. I tried going back to sleep but after realizing it was a pointless effort, I got up and went to get ready. I took a quick shower scrubbing all of the left over hair styling gunk out of my hair.

Last night had to have been a dream. It was beyond romantic and perfect. On a first date most guys would've gone to a restaurant or bar and called it good but not Edward. Edward planned, easily, one of the best nights of my entire life. No guy I have ever been on a date with put that much thought into a date, especially for someone that they weren't even going out with.

I threw on a pair of blue short and a white tank top knowing that today would be one of those hang around the house days.

I walked into the living room expecting to be bombarded with questions by an excited Alice but I was met with silence.

"Strange." I mumbled

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Bella,_

_I'm out with Jasper for the day. He wanted to take me away on an all day  
date. swoon haha. But don't think this gets you out of giving me details about  
your date Missy!! I'll be home tonight or maybe tomorrow wink but you will tell me!_

_Loves,  
Alice_

At least I have till tomorrow until I have to tell her, (no way in hell would she be home tonight.)

Now what do to do, what to do. I searched the cabinets and realized that I really wasn't in the mood for cereal or oatmeal but I also wasn't in the mood to cook or go anywhere to get food. Dang what am I supposed to do now? I walked over to the living room and saw my phone flashing. Flipping it open I read.

_B,_

_Good morning beautiful. I had tons of fun last night and  
I really hope we can do it again soon.  
What are you up to?_

_E_

I smiled and typed in my reply as quickly as I could.

**E,**

**Good morning to you too! I had fun also and  
I would most definitely do that again.  
I'm sitting here hungry. Haha. You?**

**B,**

Pressing send I put my phone on the coffee table and turned on the TV. Of course the first thing to pop up was a commercial for IHOP. My stomach growled.

"Ughhh. This sucks."

I sat back and closed my eyes but my phone started to vibrate. I grabbed it and flipped it open.

_B,_

_Why don't you eat something then? And I'm currently at a  
gas station. So fun…_

_E_

Someone's an early riser…

**E,**

**Well I don't have anything quick that I'm  
in the mood for. I don't want to cook what I want and  
I'm too lazy to go out somewhere. **

**B**

His reply was quicker than last because as soon as I set my phone down it buzzed again.

_B,_

_Ok then... What are you in the mood for that  
would take so much effort to make/get?_

_E_

**E,**

**Buttermilk pancakes, hash browns, and scrambled eggs.  
Yummy!**

**B**

Now I'm even hungrier just thinking about it. I wonder if I just sit here till lunch I'll be ok. Because then I could just order delivery or something.

_B,_

_And now you have made me hungry. I've got to run  
some errands so I will talk to you in a bit._

_Bye,  
Edward_

Well now I have nothing to keep me distracted. Just peachy.

I flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting. I settled on some random reality show and tried not to concentrate on my growling stomach.

"_BUZZ!!"_

Who in the hell could that be? I walked over to the intercom by the door.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. It's Edward."

What was he doing here?

"Hold on I'll let you in."

I pressed a button on the side and heard the gates unlock from outside. I leaned against the wall until I heard a knock at my door.

I opened it to see Edward standing there with a bag in his hand.

"Hi?" I was just a tad bit confused but I let him in.

"Hello. I decided since you so nicely made me hungry talking about the food you wanted that I would pick us up some."

Yep, he's officially the greatest person ever. "Wow, Edward. You didn't have to do that."

He set the food on the table and walked towards me.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to." He gave me that crooked grin of his and lightly kissed my forehead.

Grabbing my hand he pulled me over to the couch. He sat down and I followed watching him remove the take out cartons from the bag.

"So what did you get?" I asked

He had a small twinkle in his eye. "Exactly what you wanted." He handed me a carton and a set of plastic utensils and a few little containers of syrup.

I opened it and was hit with a mouth-watering scent. I looked over at Edward and saw that he had opened his container and was currently pouring syrup over something. I followed his lead and picked up a syrup pack and poured it generously over my pancakes.

"Thank you so much Edward!" I quickly took a bite.

"Anytime Bella." He smiled before taking a bite of his own food.

We ate in comfortable silence, occasionally sneaking glances at each other out of the corners of our eyes. We ate until all of the food was gone and I grabbed all the trash and dumped it into the garbage.

I came back out to the living room to see Edward with his head back and eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and gorgeous it really wasn't fair.

I sat down next to him he opened his eyes and smiled.

"So what are your plans for today?"

I sighed "Sit here, maybe clean, read, I don't know but nothing to exciting. You?"

"Well I was wondering if it would be ok if we hung out together. Maybe watch a movie or something?"

Yea definitely better than my plans, I smiled at him "Sure! What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know what do you have?" He smiled at me and I blushed.

Why did I even blush? It's not like anything embarrassing happened. But of course since its Edward I'm going to blush. God that man makes me crazy.

"Well what type of movie are you up for?" I went over and started looking through the endless DVDs that Alice thought were vital to have.

"Hmm how about a comedy?" He asked.

I smirked. "I know just the one." I grabbed the case I was looking for and popped the DVD into the player. I grabbed the remote and sat back down next to Edward.

"What did you pick?"

"You'll see."

We watched the previews until the menu for the movie came up.

"Superbad?"

"Yes Superbad.Have you ever seen it?" I turned to look at him

"Nope, I haven't had the time to."

"Well looks like you have time now. "

He smirked. "I guess you're right."

I pressed play and the movie began. Edward seemed to enjoy the movie and we had a lot of fun just watching a movie together that we ended up watching a few more.

Halfway through 27 Dresses (yes I got him to watch a chick flick) I ended up with my head on Edward's chest and his arm around me. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. It actually felt right. Like this was how it was supposed to be.

The movie ended and I looked over that the clock. It read 5:00. I hadn't realized it had been so long and now that I thought about it I was getting hungry. I looked over at Edward who looked perfectly content but he was also probably hungry.

"Hey Edward?" I can't believe I'm going to do this

"Hmm?" He tightened his hold on me

"Do you have plans tonight?"

He looked down at me and smiled, "No actually, why? Do you need to be somewhere?"

"N...no I just noticed that it was getting late and I thought maybe you had plans so I thought I should ask and since you don't I was wondering if you would like to stay for dinner but it perfectly alright if you don't because…." Edward laughed and silenced my rambling by pressing his finger to my lips.

"Of course I would love to stay for dinner Bella."

"Alright then, are their certain things you don't eat, like, allergic to?" I got up and started walking towards the kitchen and Edward followed after.

"Nope, nope, and nope I'm good with pretty much anything."

"Ok then so chicken enchiladas work?" I turned to look at him but he was closer than I thought. When I turned I ended up looking straight at him.

"That," he kissed my forehead, "would be wonderful." He kissed my cheek and went to lean on counter opposite me. I went to work chopping up the chicken and putting the pieces on the stove to cook. I then went to chopping the vegetables and making the sauce. I felt his eyes on me and I was amazed that I had yet to blush.

I finally completed everything and put the enchiladas into the oven.

I set the time and turned towards him "So what do you want to do while they cook?" I asked

He was silent for a moment. "How about a word game?"

"A word game?"

"Yeah, it's easy and a time waster."

"Ok, how do you play?" I leaned against the counter next to him.

"Easy, I say a word and then you say a word that relates to it and then I say a word that relates to your word and so on and so forth."

"Mkay, start."

He thought for a second "Hot"

"Sun"

"Beach"

"Ocean"

"Boat"

"Fishing"

"Camping"

"Outdoors" we turned to face each other.

"Nature"

"Flowers"

"Florist"

I had to think for a second "Presents"

"Valentine's day"

Crap umm… "Candy"

"Hearts"

"Love"

I hadn't even realized how close we had gotten. We were standing a few inches apart and I was looking up at him.

"Kiss" He said softly.

"..Me" I whispered.

"Gladly" He moved forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I immediately responded. His hands were on my waist and mine were resting against his chest. We continued to give each other small little kisses some longer than other.

"**BEEEEP"**

The oven timer went off and I jumped away and ended up hitting my side really hard on the side of the counter.

"Owww…."

Edward laughed and gave me a quick kiss before going over to the oven and taking out the pan. He set the pan on the stove and walked back over to me.

"You ok?"

Well my side hurts, I'm short of breath, and my hearts beating so hard I think it just may come out of my chest. "Yeah I'm great."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Edward I'm fine. Now let's eat."

I grabbed 2 plates and dished out some enchiladas and grabbed 2 forks.

"Here you go." I handed him his.

"Thank you love" He kissed my cheek.

Love, he just called me love. And he said it so casually like he had addressed me as that for years. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

"You're welcome." I followed him to the small table we had in our kitchen and sat down to eat. We ate in silence again but it wasn't bad or anything.

We finished up and I grabbed our plates and put them in the sink.

I felt 2 arms wrap around my waist.

"That was delicious. Thank you."

"You...you're welc...welcome." I managed to stutter out.

He kissed the base of my neck and released me.

I leaned against the counter for support and I swear I heard him chuckle.

I regained my composure and walked back out to the living room where Edward was laying on the couch. He held his arms out to me and I gladly accepted. I say on the edge of the couch right in front of him and leaned into his embrace.

"So…." How am I supposed to bring this up?

"So….what?" He asked

"What does this ummm…well what does today make us?"

He sat up and pulled me tighter to him as he nuzzled my neck.

"Well what do you think?"

"I was hoping you would know."

He moved my face to look him in the eyes.

"Well," He started "I know that I'm extremely attracted to you and I love spending time with you. I also know that I would love you have you as my girlfriend."

My heart beat picked up double time. He wanted **me **be his girlfriend!!

"Umm well I know all those things too….and I would love to be your girlfriend."

His face broke into a wide smile and I knew mine wasn't much better.

"Great!" He gave me a kiss and this one lasted a lot longer than the other. Our lips moved in perfect sync and my hand found their way to his soft hair. We eventually had to come up for air. We were both breathing heavily but I was sad that, that kiss had to end.

We both caught our breath and I decided to be a little bold. I looked him straight in the eyes. "Do that again."

He smirked, "Gladly."

* * *

**reviewslove**


	12. Mary and Roger

**Ok so I can't exactly remember what day of the week it is in this story since I have confused the hell out of myself. I'm thinking its Saturday but I'm not sure so we're just going to go with that. Yay! And I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in like almost a month I was busy with finals and when I got out of school on the 17****th**** I was going to write. **

**But I had writers block which was suckish! And then when I finally had inspiration I had to leave to go on a camping trip with my friends( I realized I can only be stuck in a contained space with them for like a day and a half continuously without wanting to throw myself off a cliff, delightful I know) and now I'm trying to type out at least the first half of this chapter before I have to go to my voice lesson and then to the book store to pick up my book for honors English so I can do the assignment over the summer along with pre-cal stuff!!**

**Anyway I'm writing now so yay!!**

**And thanks you to all the people that reviewed last chapter you guys kick arse!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine….damn.**

**BPOV**

I was currently lying around since Edward had left a few hours ago to go pick up something for Emmett. I was already lonely. Being Edward's girlfriend was amazing and it hadn't even been a full day yet.

I looked toward the clock surprised to see that it was 10:00.

Realizing how tired I was, I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and was getting comfortable when I heard the familiar buzz of my cell phone vibrating.

I moved the covers off me slowly, not wanting to get out of bed, and made my way towards the living room.

"Where the hell did I put my phone?" I mumbled to myself as I searched for it.

I heard the vibrating sound again and followed it to the kitchen where my phone was laying on the counter.

Edwards name flashed on the screen. Wow I think this is the first time he's actually called me. I picked it up and pressed talk.

"**Hello?" I answered.**

"_Hello love, how are you?" _

I smiled. **"I'm great. Bored and tired but great otherwise. How are you?"**

I heard him chuckle. _"I'm good. Also bored because, Emmett is on a date with your friend Rosalie."_

I smiled. "**I knew those two would get together!" **

"_Well, Emmett was extremely excited he even asked me what he should wear." _I laughed. _"I felt so girly when he started trying on different outfits and asked me to rate them. It was horrifying. For a second I could've sworn he was gay with all the talk of certain colors not matching his complexion or whatever the hell he went on about." _I was full out laughing at this point because I could easily picture Edward's facial expression through the whole thing.

"_Yeah, yeah keep laughing." _He tried to sound annoyed but I could hear the smile in his voice.

I was finally able to catch my breath. **"Ok I'm good now. But you have to admit that is quite funny. What did you end up telling him?"**

"_I told him to just pick a pair of clean jeans and a dark button up shirt."_

"**Wow…fashion expert." **The sarcasm was obvious in my voice,

"_Shush. I'm a guy." _He retorted.

"**So that stereotype is true for fashion…but not cooking?**

"_Yeah…pretty much." _He laughed.

"**Oh because that's not hypocritical." **I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. **"So what are you doing now?"**

"_Well besides talking to my gorgeous girlfriend…"_ I blushed._"I'm sitting at my piano."_

"**You play the piano?"**

"_Yes. I'll play for you sometime."_

"**That'd be nice." **I yawned.

"_Well sounds like it's time for someone to go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow Bella."_

"**Ok bye."**

"_Bye love."_

I hung up the phone and put it on the charger before trudging tiredly to my room.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was woken up by the stream of sunlight coming through my window. I looked at the clock, 8:40.

I slowly pulled myself out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I took a quick shower and then headed to the kitchen. Opening up all the cupboards I realized I had absolutely nothing in them.

"Dang I need to go grocery shopping." My stomach growled. "And soon."

I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and sat down at the table to start making a list of things that I needed to buy.

"Milk…cheese….cereal… waffles…." I was interrupted by the familiar ring of my cell phone. I got up out of my chair and grabbed my phone. It read "Text: Edward" Smiling I flipped it open.

_  
Hello love,  
do you have plans for today?  
-E_

_  
_**Hey,  
Well I have to go grocery shopping.**

I paused before adding.

**Would you like to come along?  
-B**

I set my phone down but I didn't have to wait long for it to go off again.

_I would love to.  
What time?  
-E_

Yes! Maybe grocery shopping wouldn't be boring this time. I glanced at the clock which said 9:30. Hmm half an hour should be enough time.

**Great!!  
Can you meet me here at 10?  
-B**

I didn't even have time to set the phone down before he replied.

_Yep. I'll see you then.  
-E_

I smiled and set my phone aside. I went back to making my list. Turned out we needed a lot more things than I thought. Alice is definitely doing the shopping next time.

I had just finished putting the last item on the list when the intercom buzzed. I grabbed my purse, keys, money we used for groceries, and the list and walked over to the wall.

I pressed the button. "Hey I'll be down in a sec. 'kay?"

"ok." He replied.

I locked my apartment up and made my way downstairs. I walked out of the building and was greeted with Edward's smiling face.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hello beautiful." He replied. He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, not where I wanted it but I'll take what I can get, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his car.

I stopped even though Edward tugged lightly on my hand. "Wait, why are we going towards your car?"

He had a teasing look of exasperation on his face. "Obviously, I'm going to drive us to the store."

"Edward you're already tagging along with me on the boring task of **grocery** shopping. I'm not about to let you drive and waste gas."

He rolled his eyes and kept tugging me towards his car. "Bella, please anywhere with you is definitely not boring and I want to drive you." We were at his car now.

"But…" He shushed me by putting his finger to my lips.

"Please Bella." He begged using the cutest pout I have ever seen, far surpassing anything Alice has ever pulled on me.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Ugh! Fine let's just go."

"Thank you." He gave me a quick peck which left me dazed for a sec and opened my door, waiting till I was completely in and buckled before gently shutting it and getting into his side.

He grabbed my hand and rested them between the seats as he pulled out and made his way to the main road. "So which store?"

"Umm I normally go to Albertsons."

"Ok Albertsons it is."

We sat in a comfortable silence. I was looking out the window as he rubbed small circles into the back of my hand. Before I realized it we were here and he was already making his way to my door. He opened it and offered me his hand. Always the gentleman but hey, I'm not complaining.

We walked hand in hand towards the entrance. When we made it inside he let go of my hand to grab a cart.

"I can push my own cart you know." I told him stubbornly.

He smirked, "I'm very well aware of that but I want to feel like I'm helping in some way instead of just following you around like a lost puppy."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, let's get this done and over with so I can relax."

He laughed and followed me and I walked towards the fruits and vegetables.

I grabbed what I needed and put it in the cart and moved onto the next aisle. Edward was extremely patient the whole time and just pushed the cart as I put more stuff into it.

"Hmmm make a cake or make cookies?" I mumbled to myself

"Cookies." Edward's voice jerked me out of my thoughts seeing as it was the first time he had spoke in the past 15 minutes.

"Huh?" I asked dazed.

"I think you should make cookies." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Ok and…." I trailed off.

"And…what?" He gave me a confused look.

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "And…you get to help me."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and pulled me in for a real kiss. It was short but still made my knees turn to mush. We rested our head together as we got lost in our own little world.

We were soon broken out of it when we heard some voices. "Oh aren't they just the cutest Roger?"

"Yes Mary, they remind me of ourselves when we were young." Said the second voice

I looked towards the voices and noticed an elderly couple who looked to be in their late 60's or early 70's.

They saw me looking and smiled. I gave a small smile and turned my head into Edward's chest. I could feel Edward's chest vibrating, and obvious sign he was trying not to laugh. I playfully glared at him and he gave me a wink before turning to the elderly couple.

"Oh you two are just the cutest." Said Mary.

"Thank you." I heard Edward reply.

"I take it she's a bit shy." Another voice added before chuckling. I was assuming it was Roger.

"Not exactly, more like easily embarrassed." He answered with a laugh.

"Oh poor dear, come on Roger let's not embarrass her anymore."

I decided now would be a good time to talk. "No, it's fine. I'm Bella by the way and this is Edward."

Mary turned to look at me and smiled. "I'm Mary and this is Roger."

"Well I guess we lost the right to introduce ourselves Edward." Roger teased.

"I would have to say you are right sir." Edward replied with a smile.

Mary and I glared at them but with smiles on our faces.

"Oh!" Mary exclaimed.

"What is it?" Roger asked her.

"We're supposed to meet Lisa with this stuff" she motioned towards the cart in front of them "in 15 minutes."

"Who's Lisa?" I asked, hoping that I wasn't being too nosy.

Roger looked my way. "She's our daughter. She's having a cookout for her youngest son's birthday."

"Well it was nice meeting you Edward and Bella but we really must be going." Mary smiled apologetically.

"It was nice meeting you too." Edward said with politely.

Mary motioned for me to come to her. I stepped out of Edward's arms and made my way towards her.

She leaned in to whisper into my ear. "Hun I know this may seem weird to hear from a stranger but, he's a keeper. You two are absolutely adorable together and I can see the love you feel for each other. Don't let him go." She winked causing me to blush and I walked back to Edward.

"Bye ya'll." Called Roger and Mary waved and smiled.

"Bye." Edward and I said in unison.

After we watched Mary and Roger turn the corner Edward gathered me up into his arms.

"So….are you going to tell me what Mary said to make you blush so much?" He had a mischievous smile on his face and his eyes were doing the dazzling thing again.

I blushed again just remembering it. "Nope that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I smirked as his jaw dropped. He obviously thought I was going to give in.

I kissed his nose and went back to picking out my groceries. Edward came out of whatever trance he was in because I soon felt two arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips at my neck.

"That wasn't very nice." He whispered before kissing my neck.

I turned around to face him. "I know, but how about we finish this shopping so we can get home and make those cookies."

His eyes lit up at the word home and it occurred to me just how that sounded. I gave a quick kiss before ushering him to follow me with the cart so we could get the last of the stuff on the list.

For the rest of the shopping trip Edward followed me around and even grabbed some of the stuff for me but I was constantly distracted by one thought.

_A home, with Edward…._

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short but the next chapter should be up by Sunday. Again I'm sorry for the wait I've been extremely busy.**

**Please review all you lovely people!**


	13. Whip Cream and Syrup

**And I'm back with another exciting chapter….not. Haha. You can be the judge of that. So I'm again really sorry about the lack of updates but...here's another chapter! Woo! I got it out on time too! Hell to the yes!! So I hope you enjoy and thanks again to all you awesome people who reviewed my last chapter you guys rock.**

**I've have decided I'm no longer going to say when I will get another chapter out because I can never make my own deadlines. I have issues with procrastinating. **

**Thanks again to all you lovely people who reviewed. And please feel free to leave me suggestions for other chapters and stuff you would like to see happen.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**BPOV**

"Alice is soooo doing the shopping next time." I placed the last of the bags on the counter as Edward laughed behind me.

Since Alice and I had neglected shopping for so long I had to get a lot more than normal which of course resulted in more trips to the car and back. But of course the elevator was down for maintenance and even with Edwards help it still took 3 trips up and down the stairs carrying three heavy bags each time. Edward being the athletic guy he is did this whole thing with ease and merely smiled when I looked at him in amazement.

"Oh Bella it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah for you Mr. Climbing up 2 flights of stairs with grocery bags three times doesn't tire me out."

"Nice name." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks I'm working on an acronym." I said sarcastically.

He set the rest of his bags on the counter and plopped down next to where I had made myself comfortable on the couch.

"So, what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"Hmm…" I thought about it "How about you help me put away all the groceries and then we can make cookies and order in a pizza. That sound ok?"

He smiled and leaned over to kiss my forehead and mumbled "Sounds wonderful."  
He then got up and made his way to the kitchen counter and started emptying the bags. I got up to help him when I heard my phone go off. I grabbed my purse and fished through it until I finally found my phone. Flipping it open I saw I had 2 new texts, one from Rosalie and one from Alice.

I checked Rosalie's first.

Bella!!  
I had a date with Emmett last nite.  
It was amazing! He is hot, sweet, funny, sexy, cute and everything.  
Me you and Alice need to have a girl's nite soon!! (;  
Love ya,  
Rose

I had to laugh at that of course Rose would mention something to describe his appearance 3 times. I hit reply and typed out a quick message.

**Hey!  
I'm glad you had fun. He does seem  
like a great guy. And I agree with the girl's nite.  
How about Wednesday night? I'm off Thursday since  
my boss has a workshop she's going to.  
Love ya too,  
Bella**

I pushed send and then went to check Alice's message.

_**Bellaaaa!!  
See, I still want to know all that's been happening with Mr. Edward  
but…. Jasper is "making" me stay a few extra hours (I'm  
not complaining. wink) but  
I'll be home later and we will talk.  
XOXO  
Alice.**_

I smiled but then cringed at the thoughts of what Jasper and Alice were probably doing. EW.

**Aliceeeee  
and I bet he's "making" you stay. Haha.  
And Rose wants a girl's night because she had a date with  
Emmett. So you're going to have to wait till then to get  
all the details. Sickly sweet smile  
Love,  
Bellaaaaaa**

I clicked send and put my phone away. I was walking into the kitchen to see that Edward had everything out of their bags and was already putting stuff away. When I looked at it he was almost half way done. Damn he was fast.

"Wow when I said help I didn't think you would do almost all of it. And how did you know where to put stuff?"

"Well you seemed tired when you walked in so I decided I would do this for you so you could rest a bit before we made cookies. It was also easy to figure out where to put stuff, I just had to open the cupboards and fine the one that had stuff like the item I was trying to put away." He gave me a sheepish smile and went back to putting away the boxes of cereal in front of him.

Could he get any more perfect? I smiled gently on the outside but on the inside I was having a party. I would never get over how this sweet, sensitive, caring, amazing, gorgeous, courteous individual was mine.

Edward's back was turned and was now putting away some type of soup. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His movements stopped and I felt him turning around so now he was facing me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." He smiled.

I reached up on my tippy-toes and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you."

He looked confused. "For what?"

"For going shopping with me, helping me carry this stuff and now putting it all away."

He smirked and leaned down so our lips were just barely touching.

"You're welcome but I did all this because I wanted to. I would do anything if I meant I could spend time with you."

I couldn't think of any way to respond to that so I just closed the rest of the distance between us and he eagerly responded. It was heck of a lot more than just a peck. He flipped us around so I was the one against the counter instead of him. My hands found them tangled in his already messy hair. His right hand was gripping the counter so he could support himself while the other was on the small of my back pulling me closer to him.

His lips moved fervently against mine but hey I wasn't complaining. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily obliged. Our tongues moved together so naturally and perfectly it's like we had kissed like this for years.

Even though I wished we could've stayed like that forever, my lungs were screaming .I broke away from Edward and realized that I was panting for air. I almost blushed at that fact but when I looked up at Edward I realized he was doing the same.

"So, how about those cookies?" It was weak, it was stupid and extremely pathetic but Edward let out a loud laugh any way. He kissed me once more and released his hold on me. I blushed as I went to the last remaining bag and started unloading it.

"So what type of cookies are we making exactly?" He turned to look at me.

"What type do you like?" I asked him.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "How about sugar because then we can frost them."His eyes lit up when he said the frosting part.

I smiled at his little kid excitement but I was happy about the frosting too. I loved making little designs and being artistic with it. Alice always complained that I spent too much time decorating them because when I did they looked much to pretty to eat. It never bugged me though. It was calming for me and I always enjoyed doing it.

I was snapped out of my off topic mind by Edward calling my name.

I shook my head. "Huh?"

"I asked if sugar cookies were alright." He spoke slowly like he was talking to an old lady who was going deaf.

I rolled my eyes at him playfully. "Yea that sounds great actually."

He gave me his knee weakening lopsided grin before walking to the fridge and pulling out some ingredients. It took me a second to register what was happening before I went to the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and measuring cups. I moved to the next one and grabbed the flour, sugar, baking soda and salt. I put the bags of flour and sugar in the bowl along with the other stuff so I could walk to the other counter without killing myself.

I put everything down to see that Edward had everything already set up and the rest of the ingredients were all there.

"So ready to start?" I asked facing him

"Ready when you are captain!" He mock saluted.

I rolled my eyes, I've been doing that a lot lately, and turned back to the task at hand.

We worked in comfortable silence taking turns adding ingredients and mixing them. Edward would occasionally stop and give me a kiss in the middle of whatever we were doing.

It was sweet and relaxing. Just being able to spend time with Edward and not worrying about anything else in the outside world was the greatest. After cleaning up we watched a movie while the dough was chilling. When 2 hours had passed we made our way back to the kitchen. I grabbed the rolling pin, cookie cutters, cookie sheets, and the bag of flour while Edward took the dough out of the fridge.

He took the dough out of the bowl and put it on the now clean counter. "So what types of shapes are we making?"

"Well…" I started opening the bag "We have stars, flowers, normal circles, dinosaurs, and cars."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Cars?"

"Jasper. He got tired of all the girly cookies so he went out and bought us a car cookie cutter." I explained.

The confusion on his face quickly went away. "Okay that makes more sense."

"Yep! Can you go set the oven to 375?"

"Yeah no problem."

While he went to do that I grabbed some flour and sprinkled it out on the counter and then a bit on the rolling pin. I took half the dough out of the bowl and plopped it on the counter. Grabbing the newly floured rolling pin I started rolling out the dough to the perfect thickness. Once that was done I reached for a cookie cutter and motioned Edward to do so to.

I picked up the dinosaur as Edward picked up the, surprise, the car.

"Wow way to be a stereotypical guy."

He looked up confused. "Huh?"

I motioned towards the cookie cutter. "The car."

He glared but I knew he didn't mean it because I could see the smile on his face. "Hey! What do you expect? It's the manliest cookie cutter here."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you find it mildly pathetic that you are using a cookie cutter to measure manliness?"

He paused for a second. "No. But you can't say anything because you probably picked a girlish cookie cutter like the flower."

I held up the dinosaur.

"Oh."

I laughed. "Wow brilliant comeback."

"Be quiet." He glared.

I had to laugh. All of a sudden I felt something land all over my face.

I stopped laughing and brought my hands to my face. Looking at them I discovered it was flour. I looked up and Edward, he had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You did not just do that." I said menacingly.

Edward leaned in close to my face. "I believe I just did Miss Swan."

Before I could even think about what I was doing Edward's face was covered with flour and he had the most stunned expression.

When he finally got over the initial shock he glared at me.

"You know what this means Isabella."

I gulped and shook my head.

"This.means.war."

Oh shit. All of a sudden a handful of flour was being thrown at me. I tried to duck out of the way but of course that didn't work out so well and soon I was being pelted with handful after handful of flour.

I decided it was time to fight back so I reached for the flour but Edward grabbed the bag before I could.

"Tsk Tsk Bella. Trying to fight back are we now?"

"Yes!"

I ran to the cupboard and grabbed the bag of sugar and started pelting him with it as he continued to throw more flour. I realized the sugar wasn't doing much compared to the flour so I ran to the fridge and grabbed a can of whip cream and aimed it at him.

That made him stop. "You wouldn't." He challenged.

"Try me." He opened his mouth to say something but before he could I sprayed him with whip cream.

"Oh you are so in for it."

I let out a squeal before I ran to the other side of the counter and ducked.

I heard Edward open the fridge and rummage around in it for a second.

"Bellaaaaa."

I looked up and Edward was lying on the counter directly over me with a chocolate syrup bottle in his hand.

Before I even had time to move I felt the sticky syrup dripping down my face.

"EDWARD!! Your ass is grass!!"

"Oh crap."

I jumped up and starting spraying him again with the whip cream as he retaliated with the syrup.

"Damnit!" I had sprayed the last of my whip cream. I looked over and saw that Edward was running out of syrup.

Running to fridge I yanked it open. Scanning over the contents I found what I was looking for. The leftovers of a cheesecake Alice had bought a few days ago to satisfy one of her cravings. Grabbing the cheesecake I shut the door and ripped off the plastic lid.

Edwards's eyes widened as he realized he was screwed. He was running out of ammo and I had an almost whole cheesecake. He kept trying though as he squeezed the rest of the contents at me as I threw chunks of cheesecake at him.

I knew we both probably looked insane. We were covered head to toe in flour, sugar, whip cream, chocolate syrup, and cheesecake. On top of that we were both laughing hysterically. It was honestly the most fun I have had in a long time and probably the most fun that I have ever had with a guy.

Edward had run out of syrup and held his hands up.

"Ok I surrender! You win!!"

"Victory!!" I yelled.

"Yeah, yeah you win but only because I ran out of ammo." Edward pouted.

"Oh don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not; I'm just stating a fact." He grinned at me and walked over picking me up in his arms and placing me on the counter.

"Yeah, suuuure Edward." I laughed.

He only smirked before he leaned in for a kiss. I met him half way. The kiss soon turned into a make out session. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands were tangled in the sticky mess that was his hair. One of his was in my hair while the other was holding tight onto my hip while out tongues battled for dominance.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaa I'm ho..."

We broke away to see Alice staring at us like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Umm…hi?" I said sheepishly. I could feel my face heating up.

Alice snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "Wow… what the hell did you do?"

Edward decided now would be a perfect time to speak up. "She started it."

I glared at him. "What!? It was so you! You threw the flour at my face."

"So, you were making fun of my choice of cookie cutter. So in reality you started it with your words."

"What?! That doesn't even make sense."

By now Alice was laughing hysterically. We both looked over and glared at her, she quickly composed herself. "Ok I'm going to go take a shower, you two continue with whatever you were doing." Before she left she gave me a look that said, you will be explaining this later, I sighed.

"We should probably clean this up." Edward suggested.

"Yeah, probably." I decided to take a look at how much damage we actually caused. The whole kitchen was covered. Yet, somehow the only thing that was completed fine was the cookie dough.

"What the hell?" I thought out loud.

"Huh?"

"How is it the only thing that is perfectly fine and dandy is the cookie dough?"

"What are you…?" He looked over to where the cookie dough was rolled out. The area surrounding it was pitiful look but the cookie dough was there in all its cookie dough perfection.

"Umm that's weird." Edward stated.

"No really Sherlock. We might as well finish making the cookies and then clean." I suggested

"Sounds great to me!" He gave me a quick kiss then licked his lips. "Mmmm we should do this more often."

"Why?"

"Because, you taste exceptionally sweet."

I blushed as he laughed and walked over and started making the cookies.

One thing's for sure, I will never look at cookies the same way again.

* * *

**please review. and kudos to anyone that can find the hint to something that will happen later in the story. more than likely the end. Its not horrible important and the hint is a small one but kudos and a mention in the next chapter to whoever can find it.**

**Love you all!!**


	14. I'm not dead but I'm sorry AN

So I feel horrible for not updating in 3 months but the real world decided to take up all my time

So I feel horrible for not updating in 3 months but the real world decided to take up all my time. I decided to take on a bit too much this year so I'm extremely swamped but luckily things should start slowing down soon. I'm hoping to get 2 chapters posted about 2 weeks from now. \

Again I'm really sorry.

And if any of you have something you would like to see happen please PM me because I'm starting to hit a road block.

Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed and added me to your story alerts, author alerts, etc.

-HazelXeyedXchica


	15. KINKO NEWS

**Love at Kinkos news**

Hey people.

Sorry again.

I was rereading Love at Kinkos and realized I really want to rewrite it. My plot got lost. And parts of it really bug me.

That and I just can't figure out what to next with it.

So as I'm rewriting that I have a new story that I would love your opinions on.

It's called Fight for Me, Fight for Us. (**Go check it out =]) **

I actually have that whole story pretty much outlined except for the minor details so the updates on that will probably be relatively quick.

Once again I'm really sorry but I can't write anymore on a story that I'm not happy with.

I'm not deleting it nor am I quitting on it I'm just giving it a makeover.

Thanks to everyone that has added this story to their alerts and reviewed it.

Once again I'm really sorry.

=[


End file.
